Expect the Unexpected
by iceprincess96
Summary: After the battle against Pitch, Jack thought he could handle anything. He thought nothing could surprise him. He never expected her. She changed his life. He changed her world.
1. Chapter 1- Ice

**Hey everybody! So this is my very first fanfiction EVER! I'm really excited. Please Please Please review/comment if you can, it doesn't have to be long! I really want to make my writing as best as it can be, so I appreciate anything you have to say, just try to be nice, ok?**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost belongs to Dreamworks.**

* * *

_ Lyra_

The ice cracked from under my boots as they hit the concrete sidewalk. This side of the sidewalk always seemed to be forgotten when it comes to salting the roads, and so it's always covered in large pieces of ice after particularly large snowstorms. Such as the storm that came through last weekend. I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to run on a sidewalk covered in ice, but out of bad habit I had taken this route to school by accident. Still, it wasn't _so_ bad- the weather the last few days had been steadily getting warmer, and most of the snow and ice from last weekend had melted. Mostly.

And I was late.

Late to school. Again. Third time this week. I guess I've made it into a pretty bad habit. It's not that I miss the bus _on purpose_, sometimes I just loose track of time. Ok, maybe more often then sometimes.

Anyway.

As much as I hate to admit it, I've sorta gotten used to being late. But today was different. Today I _couldn't _be late. Today was Friday, and not just any Friday, it was the last day of school before winter break. If I was late today, I'd receive another detention, and then I'd be stuck inside while the other kids enjoyed their first few hours of the holidays. Cooped up in a stuffy school when I could be playing in the snow. I glanced down at the watch on my wrist that was supposedly there to help me keep track of time. I had exactly five minutes. _Ok, you can make it, just two more blocks!_ Picking up speed, I raced down the street, my scarf flying wildly behind me in the wind.

_Almost there, almost there, _I pushed myself- I had reached the last block. I didn't slow down, not wanting to waste anymore precious time. Suddenly I felt my foot give way beneath me-I must have slipped- and panic swept through me as I felt myself falling. I flailed my arms out around me, and braced myself for impact... but it never came. At the last moment, I felt pressure on my back, soft and gentle, supporting me and keeping me from falling. Regaining my balance, the sensation was gone as soon as it came. I stood there, frozen. Not from the weather, no, but from confusion. I glanced behind me- there was no one in sight. But whatever had saved me hadn't felt like a person. No, this had felt like... almost as if... as if the wind had wrapped itself around me and kept me from falling. _What a crazy idea,_ I thought to myself. Checking my watch, I realized I didn't have much time to ponder the incident, and, deciding to shake it off as just my imagination and the stress of the morning, I raced the remaining feet to the school steps. Ignoring my locker, I ran straight to my homeroom, reaching my seat just as the bell rang. I stripped my coat off, convinced that the wind had been purely my wild imagination and that I hadn't actually slipped- and even if I had, I didn't fall, so obviously it hadn't been something I couldn't handle. After all, the wind couldn't do something like saving people, and it wasn't as if something like... I dunno... winter spirits, for example, existed. I smiled as a face of a boy surfaced in my mind, a boy from a movie I had watched with my younger brother last weekend-you know, one of those silly old clay animation ones, like the original Rudolf. I smiled as I settled into class, glancing out the window where I had the perfect view of the falling snow.

Yup, there definitely was no such thing as Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2- The Winter Spirit

**Chapter 2! Review if you can please!**

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost belongs to Dreamworks**

* * *

_ Jack_

The thing I love best about flying is feeling the wind on my face. I love racing the breeze in the sky as I travel from town to town, spreading winter wherever I go. I love watching the snow fall to the cities below.

I admit, I have a pretty cool job. I mean, what are the downsides of being the Guardian of Fun? No work, no rules, no responsibilities... well except the responsibility of protecting kids and their childhood and all that, but I'd hardly consider that_ work_.

The other Guardians sometimes take their jobs too seriously. And I mean, _way too seriously_. Not to give any wrong impressions,_ I_ take what I do seriously, but I don't go overboard, like, shall we say, a certain Guardian with large furry ears and a crazy obsession with eggs... No, I like to stay loose, have a little fun. Fun's what I do best. It's who I am. North calls it my center. But I digress.

I've been around a long time. For a little over 300 years now, I've been flying around, spreading winter, handing out snow days, playing with kids, good stuff like that. I may or may not have been responsible for a few snowball fights here and there. For the longest time my work had gone completely unnoticed- you see, Guardians and other Spirits can only be seen by those who truly believe in them. 300 years may seem like a long time, but I'm actually quite young on Guardian standards, unfortunately making me one of the lesser well-known Spirits. It was only around last Easter when kids started to believe in and see me. Every day now, a few more can see me, and I swear I've never been happier in my entire life.

Anyway, today I returned to Burgess, my favorite town, to send in a fresh snowfall. I'd noticed most of the snow had melted since the storm I'd made the weekend before, but it was an easy enough fix. I knew that today was the last day of school for my best friend and first believer, a little boy named Jaime. And what good is a winter vacation without a little snow? A couple of waves of my staff later, I had plenty of cold snowflakes falling from the sky. It was still early in the morning, and Jamie's school day had barely begun, so I knew there was plenty of time for my flakes to build up to reasonable sized mounds for the kids to play in.

Now I was leisurely flying through the sky, happily watching kids exclaim over the falling snow. I could feel their excitement, which was higher than normal from eager anticipation for the holiday season, and I couldn't help but laugh as I broke away from easy flying and wildly soared through the air. I landed in front of the school, waving when Jaime spotted me as he stepped off the bus. He jumped up and down and waved back in glee, and a few of his friends turned and waved to me as well. Chuckling to myself, I rose up into the air and flew away once the kids were inside, frost forever following me in my wake.

As I was flying away from the school, I came upon a girl frantically running down the side of the road, her dark hair mingling with her scarf as both billowed behind her in the wind. Her face was pink, like she'd been running for a while, and her scarf looked like it might fly away at any given moment. _She must be late or something_, I thought to myself. I paused as it occurred to me that I had seen this girl before, in a similar situation a week or so ago. Not a second later had I arrived at this conclusion did I notice a slick patch of ice looming in front of her. I glanced back at the girl, wondering if she had noticed as well, but her eyes were focused on her destination, the school no doubt, and I realized what was going to happen. She was going too fast, she wouldn't see the ice. Slightly panicked, I shot towards her direction, and as she slipped and began to fall, I sent my winds behind her, catching her before she hit the ground.

With a small sigh of relief, I watched her steady herself. Up close, I decided the girl must be around 16 or 17 years old, meaning I was right in assuming she wouldn't be able to see me. Though not always true, kids older than 12 usually didn't believe in the Guardians anymore. The girl glanced around, and as I expected, her eyes passed right over me. _Oh well_, I thought, slightly bitter, the way I usually feel when kids can't see me. Rising up into the air again, I continued on my flight through the snowy sky. I still had plenty of time before Jaime's vacation started, and I had a lot more snow to spread.


	3. Chapter 3- Lyra and Melanie

**Here you go guys! Chapter 3! Read, Review (please?!) and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost and Jaime belong to Dreamworks.**

* * *

_Lyra_

I was the first one out of the building when the school bell rang.

"Happy holidays!"

"Have a good Christmas!"

"See you in the New Year!"

Dashing past other students bidding each other their goodbyes, I raced out onto the front steps of the building, and gave a loud whoop when I saw the fresh layers of pristine snow that coated the town.

"It's a real winter wonderland," I breathed. Eagerly I ran down the steps and stuck my tongue out in an attempt to catch the tiny snowflakes.

"Lyra! Lyra!" someone called. I turned and saw my nine year old brother running towards me.

"Hey Michael! Isn't all this snow great?" I asked him excitedly. I don't think he heard me though, because he had already launched into one of his fast speaking monologues he uses when he wants something. "Whoa there Bud, slower," I said, placing my hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Jamie and some other kids are going to the park to have this _huge_ snowball fight and they invited me to come! Oh please can I go? Can I? _Can I please?!"_

I chuckled at his pleading face. Gosh he could get me to do anything with that adorable look. "Sure you can, just stay with the group ok? I'll come get you in an hour or so..."

But he had already scampered off to join his friends, yelling his thanks over his shoulder as he ran.

"I better see some huge forts when I get you!" I called after him. He and a few of his friends turned to give me thumbs up before racing each other towards the park. I sighed happily and turned my attention back to the falling snow. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw my best friend, Melanie, attempting to give me a stern look while smiling at the same time.

"Didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye did you?" She asked me.

I pretended to be offended. "Mel!" I gasped, "Would I _ever_ do such a thing?" We both burst into a fit of laughter.

"My house?" Melanie asked.

"Sure," I replied, linking my arm in hers.

I love my best friend, but one of the biggest things we didn't have in common was our preference of seasons. Melanie loved summer, I loved winter. While her ideal vacation was a day on the beach splashing in the cool blue waves and getting a tan, mine was a day of sledding and building snowmen in the yard, content with the knowledge that hot chocolate and marshmallows waited for me in the kitchen. I know, for sixteen years old I probably seem like a little kid. But hey, I can't help that those things are much fun. I went to Melanie's house, full knowing that my first few hours of winter vacation would most likely _not _be spent sledding.

"You know that you owe me big time now, Mel," I told her as we walked through her front door, stamping our snow-covered boots on a mat so we wouldn't track water through the house.

"I know you love the snow Leer, but you promised we could hang out today, and that I could pick what we do," she reminded me, shaking the snow from her short blonde hair. And she was right. I had promised her.

Unfortunately I had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do.

About an hour or so later, we were up in her room, and Melanie was giving me a "makeover". I sat on her flowery pink bedspread, fooling around with her guitar. I couldn't really play; I just liked positioning my fingers on the different strings to see what sounds they made. Melanie had a curling iron going through my dark hair- 'raven' as she called it- which I believed made absolutely no sense, as my hair already was somewhat curly.

When I reminded Melanie of this, she simply said, "You have beautiful curls Lyra, but you never do anything with them and they always seem kinda limp. This will fix them up. You're so lucky too! I won't even need to add hairspray because the curls _should_ stay on their own! Maybe. It will be like an experiment!"

I didn't think I was so lucky. Melanie was the pretty one, not me. Straight blonde hair, dark green eyes- and she looked gorgeous no matter what she wore. My pale skin, dark hair and brown eyes were so plain compared to hers.

"Oww," I cried suddenly- she had hit my ear with the hot iron.

"Oops! Sorry didn't mean to get that close to your head."

I put the guitar down on the bed next to me and sighed. "When are you gonna let me see?" I whined.

"Almost there, two more minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied; it probably would be more than two minutes. I reached over her to pick up her iPhone from the dresser next to the bed.

"Hey stop moving around!" Melanie complained. I laughed and settled back into my former position. Scrolling through her music, I made a playlist and picked one of our favorite songs. We both started singing at the top of our lungs, and pretty soon we were dancing around her room and singing, the curling iron and my hair long forgotten. When we were too tired to continue, we both collapsed on her bed, our faces red and breathing hard. My gaze wandered to her window, and I smiled at the sight of the winter wonderland I saw through the glass. A few kids ran across the street with sleds. I bolted upright. _Michael!_ _I need to get him!_

"Hey Melanie, I'm gonna have to go, I gotta get Michael..." I said apologetically. She jumped up as well.

"Ok, wait though one second..." I watched as she leapt off the bed and rummaged through a drawer for a moment. She came back over with a clip in her hand, and with expert hands pulled a few fly-away hairs away from my face and clipped them to the side of my head. "Ok, now go look!" she ordered me. Somewhat skeptical, I walked over to her mirror to look at myself, assuming my hair would be a mess from dancing so much. Instead, I was amazed.

"Wow." Melanie was truly a miracle worker when it came to beauty. I wasn't entirely sure how she pulled it off, but my hair actually looked really pretty. She stood next to me and clapped her hands with delight.

"Ok now get out of here Miss Snow Queen! Go find your Snow Prince! I'll call you later!" She said, pushing me out the door.

But I froze. Snow Prince... I knew she had been talking about Michael, but the term had reminded me of Jack Frost, and more specifically of my strange ice-encounter earlier this morning. Once again I found myself wondering if I really had imagined the whole thing. Maybe...

"Lyra, you ok? Are you going or...?"

I shook my head and smiled at her "No, I am...Thanks so much Mel for everything, really! Tell your mom 'thanks' for me ok? See you later!" And with that I raced out the door, pulling my coat on as I went. I headed towards the park, and, for the second time today, pushed all thoughts of the winter spirit out of my head.


	4. Chapter 4- Snow Day

**Hey everyone! Chapter 4! I think each chapter gets longer and longer... :O**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost and Jamie belong to Dreamworks**

* * *

_Jack_

"SNOW DAY!"

All around me kids shrieked with laughter as snowballs were tossed in every possible direction. I laughed as one lucky kid managed to hit me. I was the king of snowball fights, and therefore I rarely ever got hit. Scooping up some more snow into my hands, I started to chase the boy who had gotten me- a new friend of Jaime's. I'd only just met him today, and was thrilled that he had been able to see me so easily. The kid, Michael, was proof that belief in Jack Frost was spreading. All in all, today was turning out to be a pretty great day.

"Better watch out!" I called to him, smiling, and he ran even faster, laughing as he tried to pick up more snow, press it into a ball, and run at the same time. He faltered, and the delay allowed me to get close enough that I could throw one of my own snowballs and hit his already soaked jacket. He laughed even harder and ran to rejoin Jamie on the other side of the park, where the two had built themselves a fort. Turning around to face them, however, I saw that all the kids were standing behind Jaime, each holding _at least_ two snowballs in their hands, and all with huge grins on their faces. _Uh oh_, I thought.

"Ok guys, let's not get hasty..." I said, throwing my hands up in mock surrender, attempting to fake fear, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"CHARGE!" Jamie shouted, and just like that I had a stampede of kids coming straight for me faster than you could say 'blizzard'. One by one they all threw their snowballs at me and I just managed to dodge a few before being tackled to the ground. We all ended up sprawled in the snow, laughing. Some of the kids started making snow angels, others were attempting to shove snow down each other's coats.

"Michael!" someone called. I sat up to see the newcomer, and to my surprise saw the girl I saved from the ice patch earlier. Some of the kids seemed to know her, because Michael wasn't the only one who got up to greet her.

"Hi Lyra!"

"Wanna play with us, Lyra?"

"Yeah, come play with us! We're having so much fun!"

"Come on, Lyra, please?!"

The girl- Lyra- knelt down so that she was closer in height to the kids, high-fived one boy, and gave another little girl a hug.

"Aww guys I really wish I could! Isn't all this snow great though?" I cocked my head to the side. _A teen, who couldn't see me, admiring my work? Did she really like my snow?_ "Perfect for the first day of vacation," she added. A few of the kids nodded at her words, and a couple turned to smile at me. Lyra didn't notice. "I'm so sorry but I really have to take Michael home right now. How about tomorrow?" she offered. A few of the kids agreed while others still protested. Shaking her head, she straightened up and brushed the snow from her jeans. I watched as she took hold of her brother's hand and waved goodbye to the rest of his friends. Standing up myself, I watched them leave, looking at Lyra curiously. After a few moments Michael turned around to wave at me, and I tore my gaze away from Lyra to wave back. I felt someone tap my arm, and I turned and saw Jaime giving me an odd look.

"Are we still gonna play, Jack?" he asked.

" 'Course, Jaime," I responded. "Anyone up for sledding?" I asked the rest of the kids. They all cheered and ran off to get their sleds.

_(Lyra) _

I noticed my brother turn around and wave to someone as we were walking home.

"Who were you waving to, Buddy?" I asked conversationally.

"A new friend I made today," he responded happily.

"Oh?" I thought for a moment, trying to remember if I had seen any unfamiliar kids among the group my brother so often hung out with. _That's strange_, I thought. I couldn't remember seeing anyone new.

"Yeah, his name's Jack, and he's a lot of fun!" Michael replied, practically skipping from excitement.

For the third time that day, I stopped in my tracks.

_Jack? _


	5. Chapter 5- No Such Thing

**Chapter 5! Two chapters in one night...**

**Please review if you can, I really appreciate anything you have to say!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost belongs to Dreamworks**

* * *

_Lyra_

I took my brother home and began to cook dinner. Tonight, as it tended to be most nights, it was just me and him. Our mother had died a few years back, and my dad worked as a pilot, meaning he wasn't always home. Though not ideal, our situation wasn't too tough to deal with. I was sixteen years old after all, and I could look after myself and Michael pretty well. I mean, I know I'm not always the most responsible person on the planet, (I can be quite forgetful at times), but its not like we are _really_ on our own. Dad sets aside money for groceries and other necessities, and many of the people in our neighborhood who are close friends of ours tend to look out for us. One in particular, a kind lady who lives next door to us named Mrs. Dune, stops by every week or so to check up on my brother and I, sometimes bringing food or other things we might need. All in all, we manage easily enough, and its not like Dad is _never _home.

As we sat at the table, eating, Michael talked amicably about the many snowball fights he had had earlier with his friends, practically jumping out of his seat as he reenacted many of his "close calls".

"And _then_, the snow ball came spinning toward me!" he said, waving his hands in the air in a crazy circular motion, "And I was like, '_woahhhh_' and the ball was like, '_woooosshhhhh_', and _then_," he was out of his chair now, "I spun around and ducked, just as I threw my own ball- and _can you guess what happened!_" he didn't wait for me to respond. "My ball _collided _with the other one! Can you believe that? Smashed right into it!" I chuckled at his excited face as he started to run around the kitchen, showing me exactly how he blocked some of the other snowballs.

"That was quite the save, Bud," I laughed, with him, standing up as well and walking over to the sink, "Now, quit dancing around and put your plate in the dishwasher, come on."

After the dishes had been cleared and the kitchen tidied up, I sent Michael to his room to get ready for bed. I watched as he brushed his teeth and climbed under the covers, and I kissed him goodnight before turning the lights out and quietly closed the door to his room. Feeling a bit cold, I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and walked into the living room.

I collapsed on the couch, exhausted. The couch was my favorite spot in the house. It rested against the wall, just below a very large window that overlooked the street. From it, I could see almost the whole neighborhood, and during winter times like these, it had the most perfect view for watching snow fall. And tonight was such a night. Curled up against the blankets and pillows with my hot chocolate, I gazed out the window, looking out at the peaceful world beyond my front porch. For a while I was content to watch the snowflakes as they raced each other to the ground, dancing on the breeze as they tumbled to the earth below.

I let my gaze refocus, and instead studied the window itself. Already I could see frost starting to form along its edges in tiny spindly patterns. It was beautiful.

"Jack Frost really has outdone himself," I joked quietly to myself. I suddenly remembered the "ice incident", as I had dubbed it, from earlier that morning. No matter how many times I tried to forget about it, I just kept remembering. But it was odd, because every time I thought about it, the more convinced I felt that _something_ had happened, I just didn't know what. I sat up a little straighter and looked out the window again with searching eyes, looking for something, _anything_. But all I could see was the peacefully falling snow in a dark, quiet neighborhood. _Well, what were you expecting? _a voice in my head chided.

Eventually I tore my gaze from the window and turned the TV on. It was the weather channel. Vaguely interested, I watched as the people on the screen talked, but I wasn't really paying attention. Until they announced the upcoming weather for the week, that is.

"...disappointed to say, however, that this snow will not be sticking around quite as long as many have hoped. Much more sun and higher temperatures to be expected in the next few days, especially tomorrow, so you can be sure of very limited snowfall," a blonde woman announced in what seemed an apologetic voice, though her broad smile never faltered.

My heart sank. _So much for winter vacation._ I'm not sure why, but this announcement seemed to settle the battle raging in my mind, proving in a way that there was no such thing as Jack Frost.

"No such thing as Jack Frost," I said aloud.

_I'm not even sure why you had any doubt in the first place, Lyra_, I told myself, _you know better than to think those old stories are real. You're a big girl, start acting like one. _

And with that, I got off the couch and got ready for bed. 


	6. Chapter 6- Jack's Plan

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost and Jaime belong to Dreamworks**

* * *

_Jack_

Thinking.

I've decided that's what I hated most. Flying's my favorite, fun is, well, fun, and thinking... thinking is _not_ fun. Nor my favorite. Thinking is work and effort, fun and games are effortless. Good thing thinking isn't my center.

...

After the other kids had gone home, I decided to fly around a bit, just doing wintery stuff- making snow, freezing poles, icing windows over, causing trouble, you know. The good stuff. I spent a little extra time in Jaime's neighborhood and was on my way out when I saw it. Or rather, him. I saw the little boy I met earlier, Michael, and his sister, through the windows of one of the houses. I could tell he was talking to his sister, very fast at that, and waving his arms all over the place. Immediately I understood that he was telling her stories from earlier today, and the thought made me smile. His wide, excited grin, created by me and my snow, gave me the best feeling in the world. Happily I watched the two siblings laugh. After a little while, Lyra seemed to usher her brother down a hallway, probably to put him to bed. I waited a few moments to be sure, and had just been about to leap up again into the night air, when she came back into view. I'm not sure why I stayed and watched as she made herself a hot chocolate from the kitchen, but something about her interested me. Maybe the way she seemed to love the snow, or the way she laughed with her brother, or maybe something totally different. No matter what the reason, I remained at my perch on the windowsill, and watched her. My heart jumped as she sat on the couch and looked out the window, looked _right at me_- but no, not at me, right through me. She still couldn't see me. _Oh well, no teenager has ever been able to see me_, I thought.

Why did I keep expecting her to see me? Or was I just hoping? I was being completely ridiculous. Yet for some reason, I found myself perfectly content to watch Lyra as she admired my snow through the window. At one point, she seemed to go all rigid, like she was trying to see something in the distance. Cautiously, I glanced behind me- I saw nothing. I turned back to her, but she seemed relaxed again and instead she turned the TV on to the weather channel. It was hard to hear what the lady on the screen was saying, but after a few moments of watching pictures of suns and high numbers, it wasn't hard to guess what kind of weather she was predicting. I looked down at Lyra to see her reaction. She looked disappointed and sad, and I found myself sad as well. A few moments ago I had seen this girl laughing happily, and now she looked like a kid with no presents on Christmas. After a few moments, her mouth moved, and although it was impossible for me to hear her whispered voice, I knew _exactly _what she had said. How many times had I heard that phrase? How many years had I seen it leave people's lips?

_No such thing as Jack Frost._

...

So here I sat, long after Lyra had turned the lights off and gone to bed, perched on the same window, doing the thing I just decided I hated most.

I was thinking.

Something about that girl's face bothered me, and all at once I felt an emotion I hadn't felt in a while- the desire to be believed in. It used to be something I was all too familiar with, but Jaime had changed that for me. Now I had lots of kids who saw and believed in me, and I had been happy. I hadn't felt the need to wish someone believed in me for a while. But I felt it now.

And so I was thinking.

I wanted to get Lyra to believe. I couldn't tell you why. I had seen her three times today without meaning to- how often does that happen? It was almost like we were being drawn together. Stupid thought, I know. But still. Lyra was a challenge for me - she appeared to have so much potential for a Jack Frost believer, and yet she did not believe. And so I, having always loved a good challenge, decided to find a way to get her to believe.

And as I sat there, brainstorming ways to get a sixteen year old to believe in a "mythical being", I decided that thinking is hard and takes too much effort. And definitely _not_ fun.

It was pretty late by this point. Suddenly, little strands of gold snaked and swirled their way through the houses and trees. I ran my fingers through a stream of gold, which was actually tiny pieces of golden sand, and laughed as the stream burst into a million pieces, only to reform into shapes of different animals.

Dreamsand.

Scanning the sky above me, I spotted a golden cloud- the origin of the sand streams. On it was a tiny little man made entirely out of the magical sand- the Sandman. I waved, and he waved back, playfully making a top hat out of sand above his head and lifting it to me in a salute. He then proceeded to place it back on his head, covering his golden hair that stood out in all different directions like the rays of the sun-

Wait. Sun? _Sun!_

That was it! The weather report Lyra watched called for sun, warm temperatures, and _no snow!_ Well. That was easily fixed! _I'll just create a whole lot of snow- a blizzard's worth- and drop the temperatures, and when she sees that the weather is not what the 'officials' reported it to be, she'll just have to believe!_ I thought excitedly. _I mean, how else do you explain a random snowstorm? And even if she doesn't believe right away, it's a good start at least!_

Giving out a loud cheer, I launched myself into the sky. "Hey wind!" I called, "Take me home!" And I flew, happily planning my snowstorm, right past the Sandman's confused face, complete with a golden question mark floating above his tiny head.

I chuckled into the breeze, and flew.

_Now _this_ is fun. _


	7. Chapter 7- Sledding

**Hey Everyone! I hope the wait wasn't too long, I'm sorry if anyone thought it was though... :/**

**So enjoy this chapter... the next one is ****_big_**** :D**

_**"Spoilers" **_

**Anyways... read and review!**

* * *

_Lyra_

"Lyra, Lyra, get up! _Get up!_"

I awoke to Michael shaking me and yelling in my ear.

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled, eyes still closed.

"No, you have to get up _now_," he insisted, yanking the covers away from my body. I felt the sudden cold immediately.

"_What?_" I moaned, rolling over to my other side and reaching for my stolen blankets.

"We have to go! You promised!" he said, still shaking me. I sighed.

"All right, all right! Cut it out will you? I'm up!" I said, sitting up and swatting his hands away. There was no way I was getting back to sleep now.

"But we have to go _now_!" He said pleadingly.

"What? Why?" I asked as I got out of bed and stretched, thoroughly annoyed with him at this point.

"The sledding competition, duh! You promised!"

I sighed. Every year on the first day of winter break, our neighborhood holds this sledding race for all the kids on one of the hills at the park. Michael and I have only done it once before, because in the last few years something has always gotten in the way. For example, last year there hadn't been enough snow on the ground to sled properly. I looked at my brother's pleading and hopeful face and frowned, remembering the weather report from last night, calling for higher temperatures starting today. _There probably won't be a whole lot of snow on the ground by the time the race begins, _I thought to myself, _It will be slushy out there, in the least_.

"Buddy, I'm really sorry, but I don't think it's going to happen this year."

"Why?" _Oh man. _His face was killing me.

"I don't think the weather will be so great- the snow's probably already started to melt and, well, you remember what happened last year-"

Michael started laughing. "Oh don't worry! They'll be tons of snow!"

"But-"

"Trust me!"

There was no talking this kid out of it. "Alright, we can go check it out I guess but don't be disappointed if-" But he ran out of the room, cheering, before I could finish. "Don't forget your coat!" I called after him.

...

After I had gotten dressed, helped Michael locate the sleds, and packed some food (he was too excited to sit and eat), we marched out the door and started toward the park. I paused, however, once we reached the street, slowly turning around in a circle.

"But... this... this is amazing!" I gasped, looking around me. Not only had the snow _not_ melted or even begun to melt, but there seemed to be much more on the ground since last night. _Loads more_. "But how?" I thought aloud to myself.

"I know right? Awesome!" Michael laughed, scooping snow into his arms and tossing it above his head. I stared at him and the extra-wintery wonderland around me in awe. "It's more snow than we've ever had before!"

I was still staring at the white landscape when I suddenly heard something strange.

Laughter.

A boy's laughter.

Yes, Michael was still running around and laughing in the fresh snow, his sled momentarily forgotten on the ground in front of me, but this laughter... its voice didn't belong to him. It seemed..._older_. I knew my brother. This laughter belonged to someone else.

I glanced behind me, expecting to see someone else in the neighborhood enjoying the snow as well, but there was nobody in sight. I turned around on the spot, looking for the voice's owner, but there was no one there. Absolutely no one.

"Hey! Are we going sledding or not, Leer?!" Michael called to me, and, still confused, I shook my head, picked up my bag and sled, and followed him down the street.

...

"Sledders to your starting positions, please!" a man, who was acting as referee, called. Michael and I had been sledding all day. I even won a few races. I watched as Michael ran, practically tripping over his sled, to join the other boys at the top of the hill for the next race. After a full day of sledding, he was still going strong and showed no sign of tiredness. I, on the other hand, was exhausted, and perfectly happy to sit and cheer on my brother and his friends.

As I was sitting, I noticed a sudden change in the air. It seemed to become... colder. I hugged my jacket closer to myself.

"Last call for this race!" the referee shouted. At that moment, one of the boys-Jamie- sped past me with his sled. He seemed excited, at least, more excited than he had been five minutes ago. And he had been pretty hyped up _then_. I watched as he ran up the side of the hill, and noticed that the air, though still cold, had lost its sudden chill. _That's a bit odd_. Looking around at the parents and other kids around me, I saw that no one else seemed to have noticed the slight changes in temperature. They were all too busy chatting with each other, not really paying attention anyway. I looked back to the top of the hill and saw the kids all huddled around Jaime, who was whispering to them excitedly. Some of the kids were jumping up and down excitedly, while others were shaking their heads, as if to say _Nah ah, no way!_ I noticed something else- there was a gap right next to Jaime in the circle they'd made, big enough to fit another person, like they were saving a space for someone else. I glanced around, but there didn't seem to be anyone who looked like they were about to join the group at the top. As I turned my head, however, I thought for a brief moment that the gap had been I blinked, and once again saw empty space. _Funny, _I thought, _I was sure I saw something blue next to Jamie's black coat. _I looked at Jaime again, who was now gesturing toward the empty space.

Finally the group broke apart, and the boys lined up at the top of the hill. Some looked excited, but some looked nervous. I found Michael in the line up and waved. He saw me and waved back, smiling widely. I gave him a thumbs up, with a questioning look- _Everything ok? _He nodded in response, returning my thumbs up before climbing onto his sled, a look of determination on his face.

"On your mark, get set... _go!_" the man called, and all at once the kids pushed off down the hill. My heart skipped in my chest. They were going _way _too fast. All of them. I'd been watching for about an hour now, and the kids' sleds had never moved as fast as they were moving now down the long hill. I leapt up from the bench I had been sitting on and ran up the side of the slope, careful so I wouldn't be in anyone's way as the sleds passed me. As the kids were still a ways up, I took the opportunity to study the snow on the hill right in front of me. _Seems normal enough_, I thought. I was about to look back up towards the top when I saw something out of the corner of my eye again. The same flash of blue. I looked back in front of me, focusing hard, but the flash was gone. No blue. Just the green trees and white snow.

But something was moving in the snow. Or rather, _forming_. I watched in surprise and shock as a thin layer of ice seemed to spread along the slope in front of me.

"What the...?" I began, but at that moment, the kids on the sleds, my little brother included, whizzed by, all screaming and laughing at the top of their lungs. I looked back towards the hill, and saw the ice..._melting? _It seemed to melt into the ground as soon as the kids passed the spot, disappearing as quickly as it had come. I ran onto the hill and bent down, ripped my glove off, and felt the snow. It felt powdery and cold- it felt like normal snow. There was no slippery hardness or any other signs of ice.

Utterly confused, I ran down the hill and found Michael, who was laughing with his other friends, cheering and giving each other high fives.

"Michael!" I called. He ran toward me and I encased him in a tight hug. "What happened up there? Are you all right? What were you thinking? How did you-"

"Lyra, you're crushing me," came my brother's muffled voice.

"Oops, sorry" I said, releasing him. "But what happened?"

"Jack," he said simply, smiling

"I... I don't understand,"

He and the rest of his friends just looked at each other and smiled, like they all shared some private inside joke. I looked at each of them, but none seemed like they were about to explain. I looked imploringly at Michael, but he just shook his head. That's when I saw it again- something blue and brown, directly behind Michael. I looked away from my brother, but like the other few times, the flash was gone as soon as it come. There was nothing there.

Jaime seemed to follow my gaze. "Lyra, you ok?" he asked.

"Did you see that Jaime?" I asked, looking from him to the space behind Michael. "Just now-something... blue?" He didn't respond, but gave me an odd look.

"Something _blue_? Is it still there?" My brother asked me, curiously.

I looked back and forth between the two boys. The looks they gave me confused and annoyed me. _They probably think I'm crazy_.

"Nevermind," I muttered, "Come on, Michael, I think we better go home now." I ignored his pleas to stay and waved goodbye to his friends.

"See you guys," he said sadly.

Once we were out of the park, I stopped and faced my brother.

"Michael, is there something you're not telling me? Who is this 'Jack' person you keep mentioning?"

He took awhile to respond, staring at something behind me. I glanced behind me as well, but saw nothing of interest. Turning back to my brother, I said, "Well?"

"He's... he's a friend of mine. He'd like to meet you."

"What? But who _is_ he?"

Michael looked me straight in the eyes. "He thinks that you already know who he is."

"Michael..." I began, starting to feel a little exasperated.

"You can figure it out Lyra," He insisted. "You just have to _believe_."

And with that, he took off for our house, leaving me alone on the sidewalk feeling more confused than I'd ever felt before.


	8. Chapter 8- Believe

**Hey everyone! Summer is officially over as tomorrow I go back to school... I hope everybody had a good summer and if you haven't gone back to school yet- I envy you!**

**Here is chapter 8 of Lyra and Jack's story...**

**Enjoy, and review?**

**Also: A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story so far! It means a lot!**

**So without further ado...**

**DISCLAIMER: Jack Frost and Jaime belong to Dreamworks. **

* * *

_Jack_

So, the morning started out _great_. They always do. You know, like that "the sun will come out tomorrow" thing people say, and that "things will always be better in the morning"? Yeah, so mornings always end up being wonderful, but the thing is, no one ever says anything about "the sun coming out in the afternoon", or "things being better tomorrow night". So I guess having _more_ than a good morning is too much to ask?

I started out the day feeling immensely proud of myself. I covered the entire town in enough snow to get the kids out of school for a whole week. The best part? North couldn't even lecture me because the kids are already on break, and now they'll most likely have a "white Christmas", giving him an extra belief boost come the 25th.

And I knew I might just get my first teenage believer. None of the other Guardians had a believer who wasn't a little kid- I was on a roll!

My plan started out working well enough. Lyra came out of the house with Michael, sleds in tow, looking extremely skeptical. I had heard the kids talking about the sledding competition that was supposed to go on today, so I knew what she had probably been thinking. The look on her face when she saw all the extra snow was absolutely _priceless_!

_Yeah, take that weather people! _I thought happily to myself as I tiptoed along the telephone wires, staff thrown over my shoulder, _Don't mess with Winter!_

Michael ran around a bit in the snow, and waved when he saw me. His sister didn't notice- she was too busy spinning around and around in circles taking in my white masterpiece. The scene was kinda funny actually. Her expression of bewilderment mixed with being mesmerized by the snow's beauty, while her brother ran around crazily in the background- I lived for this kind of thing. I laughed, enjoying the moment, and all at once Lyra stopped spinning. She looked at Michael for a moment, then turned and faced my direction.

I almost fell off the telephone pole. _Had she heard me?_ My stomach dropped as I felt a rush of excitement.

Lyra had _definitely _heard me laughing. I flew closer to her, but after waving my hand in front of her face a few times I accepted she still couldn't see me.

But she _had _heard me. Even if only for a brief moment.

And that was a good start.

It had been a _great_ morning.

Throughout the day I watched Lyra, Michael, Jamie, and the rest of the kids race on their sleds. It was fun to watch. I sat off to side, trying to figure out another push I could give Lyra to get her to believe. I hadn't even noticed Jaime come over to me until he was tapping my shoulder.

"Oh, hey kid. You look great out there,"I said with a smile.

"Thanks!" he said, grinning, "But why are you over here by yourself? Why aren't you sledding with us?"

"I was just thinking about something" I replied, standing up.

"Really? What?" he asked, curious.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I reached down and picked up my staff.

"Does this mean you're going to play with us?" Jamie asked, becoming excited again.

"You bet, kid. Let's go have some fun."

We raced over to the hill where the other kids were waiting, coincidentally passing Lyra on the way. She shivered slightly as I passed her, no doubt because I radiate coldness wherever I go. Most people don't notice it when I'm around them, because to notice my tiny changes in temperature is like accepting my existence. And most people don't believe in me. I smiled as I followed Jamie up the hill. She was so close to believing, I could feel it!

Talking the kids into sledding with me took a couple minutes, but in the end they all agreed, thanks to Jamie's enthusiastic persuasion. When the ref yelled, "_Go!", _they all took off, me riding the winds in front, behind, and all around them, creating just enough ice to give them an extra burst of speed. The ice melted behind the kids' sleds. I spotted Lyra taking notice of the ice, and I laughed again. This was just too fun!

We reached the bottom, and I joined in with the kids' cheers. Lyra came over, seeming a bit startled, and started checking to make sure her brother was ok (which I thought was kinda stupid, why would he not be ok?).

Michael explained to her that I had made the ice. I smiled at him.

"I... I don't understand," she said, obviously confused.

"Jack Frost, at your service!" I replied, giving her a little bow. Which she didn't see, of course. Some of the kids snickered.

Yet her eyes flashed in my direction, like she had seen me.

"Lyra, you ok?" Jamie asked.

"Did you see that, Jaime?" she said, looking from him to the general area in which I stood. "Just now-something... blue?" He didn't respond.

"Something _blue_? Is it still there?" Michael asked her.

She looked at the two boys, seeming to be debating whether or not it was worth asking about further.

"Nevermind," she muttered finally, "Come on, Michael, I think we better go home now." She waved goodbye to the kids and Michael sadly followed her out of the park.

That made me a little mad. _We were just having a bit of fun! It wasn't like I was going to get him hurt! Didn't she trust me? Didn't she know that I would be right there if anything happened-_

But she _didn't _know. She was just starting to believe, that's it. She still couldn't see me. _She's just protecting her brother. She was scared of the ice, and didn't realize... You're getting ahead of yourself, Jack, she doesn't actually believe in you... not yet. _

"Jamie? I'll... I'll be right back, ok?" He nodded, a little confused, but I called the wind and flew off.

When I reached them, Lyra was talking very seriously with her brother.

"... something you're not telling me? Who is this 'Jack' person you keep mentioning?" she was saying.

_He's mentioned me to her? No wonder she's beginning to believe so fast- the idea's already in her head! _I thought, becoming excited again.

I suddenly had an idea.

"Michael!" I called, standing a little behind his sister. He looked up at me. "Tell her about me! Say I'd like her to be able to see me- that I want to meet her," I encouraged.

I guess Lyra realized her brother was looking at something, because she turned around for a moment. Her eyes swept right over me.

"Well?" she asked, turning back to face Michael. I nodded my head to him.

"Tell her!"

"He's... he's a friend of mine. He'd like to meet you," Michael said slowly.

"What? But who _is_ he?"

"Tell her that I'm pretty sure she already knows who I am," I asked Michael.

Michael turned to his sister and looked her straight in the eyes. "He thinks that you already know who he is."

"Michael..." She started to say, but Michael interrupted her.

"You can figure it out Lyra," He insisted. "You just have to _believe_." He ran off, while Lyra just stared after him, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Come on, Lyra," I said, standing next to her, "Believe. Believe in Jack Frost. Believe in _me_." I looked her straight in the face, pleading that she'd blink and then she'd be able to see me.

Instead, she shook her head and walked forward, following her brother home.

Walking right into me.

Right _through_ me.

...

Now, if you've never been walked through before, let me tell you. It's _not_ a pleasant feeling. At all.

It feels awful. Like someone has ripped you into a million pieces, tearing you apart. Your brain tells you that in all rights you are solid, and yet someone has just defied the laws of nature by walking right through you. The first few times it ever happened to me were the worst, because I wasn't expecting it. I seemed and felt just like everyone else around me. After 300 years, though, I wish I could say I got used to it, but let's just say that it became something I learned to expect, even braced myself for. When kids started believing last Easter, I gratefully let go of the pain of not being seen.

This was the first time since the battle with Pitch that someone had walked right through me.

And it hurt.

This is what I meant earlier about mornings being all sun-shiny and the rest of the day being... stormy and grey.

I never returned to Jamie and his friends, instead I flew all around the world, delivering snowstorms and blizzards and generally feeling very sorry for myself. Eventually I realized how stupid I was acting, but by then it was late into the night where Jamie lived.

Feeling really bad, I flew to his house and climbed through his open bedroom window to find him already asleep. The clock on his bedside table read well after midnight.

"Sorry kid," I said quietly to his sleeping form, and left, leaving snowflake frost patterns on his window. I flew around, not really knowing what else to do, and found myself at Lyra's house. I was about to leave when I noticed there was a light on in her house. Curious, I flew to the lit window and looked inside.

It was her bedroom. She lay on her bed in her pajamas on, staring at the ceiling clearly deep in thought, and almost troubled. Curious and not really sure what I was doing, I tapped the window with my staff to see if I could get her attention.

At the sound of the wood hitting the glass, she looked over at me. She jumped off the bed and ran to the window. I ducked my head as she threw it open. She shivered at the sudden cold.

"Lyra?" I asked her quietly. Her eyes searched the skies, but they never once focused on me. But with a determined expression she raced out of her room and out the front door, barefoot and jacketless. She ran until she reached the middle of her front yard before she stopped and closed her eyes tight.

"Ok," she said. "Ok."

I flew down and landed right in front of her, wondering what she could possibly be doing. She shivered again as I came close.

"Ok," she said again, "I believe. I BELIEVE! The wind, the snow, the ice, the laughter, the blue flashes, my brother's friend Jack... _Jack. _Jack Frost. I believe in Jack Frost! Do you hear that world? I BELIEVE IN JACK FROST!"

My heart was beating really fast now. _Come on, open your eyes, _I thought.

"I believe... in Jack Frost," she whispered into the night wind.

I waited.

"I believe..." she whispered again, even quieter than before.

Slowly, so slowly, so painfully slowly-

She opened her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9- He's Real

**Chapter 9! I feel bad making you guys wait so long for each chapter so I decided to post this one earlier than I originally planned... Sooo...**

**Enjoy it! I had fun writing this one and the ending of the last one, so review please?**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Jack Frost belongs to Dreamworks. **

* * *

_Lyra_

The cold wind blew around me as I stood there completely barefoot in the snow. Later when I would look back on this night, I would wonder what I had possibly been thinking, what thought I had created in my mind that had caused me to fling all caution and reason to the wind and shout to the entire sleeping city that I wholeheartedly believed in a childhood fairytale.

But from the moment that I opened my eyes, I never once regretted it.

The first thing I saw were a single pair of icy blue eyes- a color bluer and brighter than anyone else's I knew. I took in the pale boy standing in front of me- tall and thin, and seemingly no older than maybe 17. His messy hair stuck out in all angles and directions and was the purest white- whiter than freshly fallen snow. He wore a deep blue sweatshirt, slightly frosted around the edges, and a pair of brown pants that reached mid-calf, where they ended slightly tattered and ragged, bound by thin criss-crossed straps. In one hand he held a gnarled wooden stick that was hooked towards the top- resembling a sort of shepherd's crook- that was laced with a thin layer of crystal-like ice that was nearly invisible, except were it glittered slightly from the light from my house. The wind blew again, messing his hair up even further, and I could smell what I thought to be a mixture of pine trees and ice.

This boy in front of me... he was winter personified.

"_Jack Frost,_" I said, completely shocked.

"Can you... can you see me?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes were hopeful, but I could hear the uncertainty in his voice, like he didn't want to dare to believe what was happening. I couldn't blame him- I wasn't too sure of what was happening myself.

"Yes..." I said slowly, "You're... Jack Frost?" Relief flooded his features and his whole body relaxed.

"The one and only!" he said, bowing.

"Oh my... Oh my God! He exists... he _actually_ exists..." I whispered, completely awestruck by the boy in front of me.

"Well I'm right here, aren't I?" he said smiling, leaning on his staff. I'd decided it was a staff, from the way he held it and the bluish glow it gave off, like it held... power. "Here, see? I'm real," he said, extending his hand out to mine, like a handshake. I reached out and took it, then jumped back in surprise.

"You're cold!"

"Obviously," he smirked, "Kinda comes with the job- you know, 'Jack Frost, bringer of winter, coldest season of the year, yadda yadda yadda'."

"Right," I said, still taking in what was happening. Not knowing what else to say, we both just stood there in awkward silence.

"Oh, um, I'm Lyra by the way."

He nodded. "Jack Frost," he said with a cocky smile, holding out his hand again. I laughed as I once more took his hand, bracing myself for its coldness, and shook it. Suddenly I remembered something else.

"Thank you, by the way," I said, somewhat quietly.

"For what?" Jack titled his head. _He's kind of cute with his eyebrows all scrunched together like that_, I thought to myself. _No, stop! What are you doing? You just met him! _

Feeling color rise in my cheeks, I dropped my gaze to the ground. "For, um, saving me the other day... from the ice... that was you wasn't it?" I half-mumbled.

"Oh! Yeah, that was me...well sort of... I mean, your welcome," Jack said, slightly surprised. He ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment, making his hair even messier than it had been before, if possible. He looked absolutely ridiculous, and I couldn't help myself from giggling at the sight.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said, smiling. I'm not sure why, but he seemed so like, like a child, and all of a sudden I felt as if I'd known him for a long time. I don't know what made me do it, but one minute I was reaching down into the snow in front of me, and he next the sleeve of Jack's sweatshirt was covered in the very same snow.

For a moment he looked at me in shock, like I had potentially ruined his favorite sweatshirt or something, and the next he had this mischievous look on his face and all I could think was "_uh oh."_

"Did you just throw a snowball at the King of Snow himself?" he asked, tossing his own snowball casually in his hand. Where it had come from, I had no clue. It had just... appeared.

"Um... yes?" I said, reaching down for more snow and throwing it at him and running away towards the other side of the lawn.

"Oh it's _on!_" I heard Jack shout as he ran towards me, snowballs in hand.

_Oh, I'm doomed_, I thought as I dodged a snowball.

I don't know how long exactly we spent throwing snowballs at each other, but it was probably the most fun I'd had in my entire life. I still couldn't believe the amazingness of it all- I mean, its not every day you go one-on-one with _Jack Frost_.

"Ok! Ok! I surrender!" I yelled to Jack in defeat, falling to the ground in exhaustion. I lay on my back and moved my arms up and down in the familiar patterns of making a snow angel, looking up at the stars and the bright moon, which was a crescent tonight. I felt so happy, like I had no care in the world.

Laughing, Jack collapsed in the snow next to me, copying my movements and making a snow angel for himself.

"You did pretty good, there, Lyra. I'm impressed," Jack commented.

"Thanks," I said, but to my surprise it came out in a chatter. Up until now, I hadn't realized how cold I actually was. I had on no shoes, no gloves, no coat, and I was wearing my pajamas of all things, which were hardly warm. _Ah man, I'll probably end up sick tomorrow_, I thought gloomily.

Jack seemed to notice my state as well. "We better get you back inside, it's late anyway." I nodded in agreement, and began to get up. No sooner had I stood up, however, did Jack scoop me up in his arms bridal style and shoot up into the sky, causing me to scream in surprise.

That's right. The sky.

"YOU CAN FLY?!" I screamed, throwing my arms around his neck and clinging to him for dear life.

He laughed at my reaction. "Relax Lyra, I've got you, it's ok."

"Yes, but you can _fly!_"

"So I've noticed," he said smirking. He flew up and through my window- I'd never closed it earlier- and straight into my room. He gently set me down on my bed before flying back towards the window, pausing before he left and turning to face me.

"Goodnight, Lyra," he said, before jumping back into the night sky.

"Wait!" I called, jumping out of bed and running to the still opened window. "Will I see you again, Jack?" I had only just met him, but I hated to see him go.

He turned mid-air to look at me again, grinning widely. " 'Course you will Lyra! It's not everyday I get a teenaged believer!" With a wink he flew off into the night sky, leaving me to wonder what he meant. I watched his slender form grow smaller and smaller, and when I couldn't see him anymore I turned out the lights and happily, and exhaustively, climbed into bed.

Eventually I drifted off to sleep, thinking about the night's events, and the handsome winter spirit_ (Did I just say that?!),_ and praying that it hadn't all been some beautiful, wonderful dream.


	10. Chapter 10- Something Unexpected

**Hey guys..**

**Sorry I put this chapter off so long... I'm not entirely happy with it. I apologize in advance if anyone thinks its slow. It's really only a filler chapter, to take up unwanted time, so I sorry :(**

**ALSO: See my note at the bottom after you read! **

**Enjoy it? **

**-iceprincess**

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost and Jaime Bennett belong to DreamWorks.**

**(I just realized the "w" is capitalized... :o... oops)**

* * *

_Jack_

Wind rushed furiously through my hair as I raced to my destination, slowing only when I saw the house come into view. I floated up to the window, closed since last night, and peered inside, hoping he'd be awake by now. My hand brushed the glass, and I accidently coated the window with a thick layer of spiral patterned frost. I inwardly groaned. I had spent the whole night delivering snow and frost to a few other countries, and my powers were still going full blast. _After 300 year you'd think I'd have this kind of thing under control_, I thought bitterly, shaking my head. Sighing, I tapped the window a few times with my staff, watching the frozen ice begin to melt somewhat, and brushing it off with my hand as well. When I could see properly again, I turned to look back into the room.

"_Agh!_" I yelled jumping back in surprise, "_Jamie!_"

Jamie's face had been pressed against the window to startle me, and now the kid was clutching his stomach and laughing. I scowled at him in annoyance, but couldn't help cracking a small smile.

"Ha- ha, very funny, now open up!" I called out to him through the glass. Still laughing, he opened his window and let me climb through.

"You... you should've seen... Jack your _face!_" Jamie stumbled out in between laughs.

"Yeah, I'm just so hilarious," I smirked, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Why didn't you come back yesterday?" Jamie asked, joining me at the foot of his bed. "You said you would, and then you just... disappeared."

I didn't answer him right away, because I really didn't want him to know that I had chosen a tour around the world feeling angry and miserable, instead of playing with him and his friends for the rest of the afternoon.

"I um, had other snowstorms to hand out, and I uh, I had forgotten about them, so-"

"You followed Lyra home, didn't you?"

I looked at the ten-year-old sitting in front of me, surprised. _How does he know? _

"I'm right aren't I?" he said.

I sighed- I guess there was no fooling him. "... Yeah."

Jamie looked thoroughly pleased with himself and jumped up on his bed and starting singing, "Jack and Lyra sitting in a tree-"

"Hey! Cut it out will you! It's not like that!" I said, pulling him back down and trying to shush him. We tumbled down and lay in a tangled heap on the floor. He started laughing really hard again. I pretended to be angry with him until he quieted down. Then he sat up with a serious look on his face.

"She saw you a few times yesterday, you know."

"I know," I said, still laying on the floor, grinning like crazy up at him.

"I'm sure she'll believe in you soon, I mean, look how many kids believe in you already since Easter!" I nodded at his words and sat up too, smiling even wider.

"Wait- I know that look..." Jaime said suddenly. "_Does she believe in you_?" He asked, eyes bright with excitement. I nodded and laughed, unable to contain it any longer. Jamie jumped up and cheered.

"Jaime? What's all that noise up there?" I recognized his mother's voice. "Are you ready yet? I said five minutes- it's been ten!"

Jamie pouted at me. "Sorry Jack," he muttered.

"Hey, its all right, I'll come back later," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Jamie!" His mother called.

"Better go, kid," I told him, picking my staff up from the floor and walking towards the window.

"See you, Jack!" Jamie said, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his coat before running out the door.

I leapt out the window, already knowing who I wanted to visit next.

...

_(General POV)_

The big man sat at his worktable. He was silent as he worked in concentration on his new creation. Music played from a radio somewhere else in the room. The man's red sleeves were rolled up above his elbows, and his tattoos, one on each arm, were just visible. One arm read "Naughty", the other "Nice". In his hands he held a block of ice and a chisel, and slowly the man was turning the ice into a sculpture of an air plane. It was tedious work, for every line and cut he made had to be absolutely precise. _Wouldn't want yetis to mistake designs_, he thought to himself.

Suddenly a loud bang startled the man from his work, and in surprise, he chopped off a wing of the ice plane. The man dropped his work on the table and angrily turned around to face his interrupter, yelling something in Russian. The yeti who stood in the doorway looked at the big red man blankly. The man scowled.

"How many times must I tell you to _knock!_ I am busy!" He scolded, gesturing at the broken ice plane that lay behind him.

The yeti shook his head and spoke something in a garbled language that anyone but the Russian man would have been unable to decipher. Upon hearing the yeti's words, the anger in the man's face disappeared immediately, replaced by concern. Without another word, he followed the yeti out of the workroom and down a hallway, maneuvering around the tiny elves that ran to and fro, reaching at last a very large meeting room. In the center of the room stood an enormous globe, glowing with tiny golden lights. The man's eyes flicked toward it as he passed, but didn't linger long when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Instead, he crossed the room until he stood directly under an open skylight built into the high vaulted ceiling. Although it was daylight, the man could just make out the form of a crescent moon in the center of the skylight.

"Manny!" The man called to the sky. "What is trouble? Why have you called?" He stood there, staring at the moon for a few moments in silence, his bright blues eyes growing wider by the second. He reached for a piece of parchment and furiously began to scribble something down, nodding his head occasionally. When he was finished, he read over his work, his face creased with worry. Then he looked up and glanced at the yeti who had summoned him.

"I think," he said in a low voice, "that it is time to summon the Guardians."

* * *

**Ok, so I'm sorry because I feel like I'm not updating consistently, because life get's in the way, and I feel really really bad about that. SO, I have this idea: After this chapter, I will update once a week, on ****Saturday****, maybe sometimes**** Friday night****. This way, I don't feel as bad making you guys wait, because we'll all know when the next chapter will come out. If for some reason I know I won't be able to update a particular week, I'll let everyone know ****in advance****. **

**This is an idea I'm going to try, so ****_tell me what you think_**** and I hope it will work!**

** -iceprincess**


	11. Chapter 11- The Beginning of the End

**Hiya all! Here is chapter 11 for all you wonderful readers! I hope you like it! **

**Review if you can please! And thank you to everyone who's read/favorited/followed/reviewed already!**

**Happy Saturday! - iceprincess **

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost & Jaime Bennett belong to DreamWorks **

* * *

_(General POV)_

"What's this about North? I know it's not Easter but that doesn't mean I'm not busy," a very large rabbit with an Australian accent spoke as he jumped up from one of his tunnels.

"Sandy and I saw the lights," a beautiful creature- a cross between a hummingbird and a fairy- exclaimed, as she and her tiny golden companion floated into the meeting room.

"I have very important message from Man in Moon," the large red man, North, said gravely.

And so gathered the Guardians of Childhood. North- Santa Claus, Bunnymund- the Easter Bunny, Toothiana- the Tooth Fairy, and Sanderson- the Sandman. Guardians of Wonder, Hope, Memories, and Dreams. The only one missing was-

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked, looking around North's workshop, "He should be here by now, shouldn't he?"

Bunny snorted from the corner. He looked like he was about to say something, but was silenced by a warning look from North.

"We must wait for Jack," North insisted.

"Why? What's going on?" Bunny asked impatiently.

"Manny has given me message-"

"Yeah, got that part, but what _kind _of message, mate? Good message, bad message-"

"A warning." North glared at the rabbit from across the room.

"A warning, North?" Tooth asked worried, her wings fluttering nervously behind her.

"A prophesy," he said, before taking a plate from a nearby elf. "And we wait for Jack, end of discussion. Now, anybody care for cookies?"

...

_(Lyra)_

It was near evening in Burgess. Almost a whole day had passed now since I saw Jack. He said I would see him again, and I couldn't help but wonder when. I admit I hoped it would have been sooner, but I suppose he has other more important things to do and other kids to hang out with rather than spending time with someone like me. By now I probably would've thought that my whole encounter with the winter spirit had been a dream, if not for the second snow angel I found in my front yard this morning, as well as the front door still open.

I sighed as I watched Michael run up the steps of Jaime's house. The two were having a sleepover tonight. When Jamie's mom opened the door, he turned and waved goodbye to me.

"You sure you have everything?" I called to him.

"Yup! See you!" he replied as he ran into the house to find his friend.

"Be good!" I called after him, but he probably hadn't heard. Jamie's mother chuckled and waved to me.

"Thanks Mrs. Bennett!" I smiled, waving to her as I began the walk back home.

Back in my room, I stripped off my snow-soaked clothing, throwing on instead a pair of black sweatpants and a comfortable long-sleeved light purple top. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, letting the curls hang loose, before heading back downstairs and into the kitchen.

Suddenly I heard a noise coming from the other room, causing me to almost drop my cup of hot chocolate. I carefully put the cup down on the counter, and slowly walked into the living room, feeling both curious and cautious.

In the window above the couch, I saw a boy's face. A face brimming with mischief and excitement, his ice-blue eyes shining. His staff was pressed against the glass- the source of the noise.

"Jack!" I exclaimed, running to door. Once outside, I practically threw my arms around him in a warm hug, only to pull back right away when his lack of body heat once again surprised me.

Smiling, I looked into his childish face, and saw his cheeks had turned... blue? _Is that a blush?_ I thought, before realizing that my actions had probably not been the most tactful, which in turn caused my own cheeks to heat up. _Why did I do that!_

"Sorry," I muttered looking anywhere but at Jack. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed he was doing the same.

"So... um hey," Jack said, the first to recover from the silence.

"Hi," I said, grinning sheepishly, finally daring to look at him again.

"Are you um... busy?" he asked hopefully, the playfulness coming back into his features, "Or..?"

I shook my head.

"Good. I want to show you something. Get your coat!"

I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I didn't care. That was the thing about Jack, I realized as I pulled on boots and a jacket, just being around him made me feel excited and alive. I ran back outside eagerly.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

At once Jack's arm was wrapped around my waist and I gasped as he launched to two of us into the slowly darkening night sky. We rose up higher and higher, until my town was just a tiny speck in a world of white snow. I could hear Jack laughing with glee in the wind. I was too awestruck to even speak. Spreading my arms out wide, I felt the wind rush through my fingers and whip the stray pieces of my hair against my face. It was such an incredible feeling; I mean I was flying, _actually flying, _with none other than _Jack Frost_.

"Jack!" I shouted over the wind, "This is amazing!"

"You just wait!" he yelled back.

After a few more minutes or so, I noticed the trees on the ground growing bigger and bigger and realized we were descending. Jack touched down lightly, but I, caught somewhat unawares, stumbled and fell.

"Woah there, you'll get the hang of it," Jack said, reaching for my hands and helping me stand up.

"Thanks," I said, brushing the snow off myself before looking around. We were in the woods somewhere, in a large clearing. Although it was continuously getting darker, I could still see the snow-covered ground and the icicles that hung from the trees. "Where are we?"

Jack's back was to me, and he was crouched on the ground, apparently fiddling with his staff. "We're still in Burgess, if that's what you're asking," he said over his shoulder. "Do you skate?"

"What?" I asked, confused at the random question. He stood up then and turned towards me, a glittering pair of ice skates resting in his hands. I mean they were _literally_ made of ice. Like Cinderella's glass slippers... only ice... and skates. "Whoa." I said.

"Try them on," Jack said with a smirk, handing them over to me.

"But... there's no ice," I reminded him, sitting on a fallen log to lace my new skates up.

"Well, not yet there isn't," he countered, smiling widely.

I rolled my eyes and continued to tie up my skates. I had been skeptical about taking my warm boots off, but the _ice _skates didn't even make my feet cold, and they fit perfectly. I looked back up to him and saw a glittering strip of ice on the forest floor, leading through the trees away from Jack and I. _Is this a race track? _I thought to myself, standing up to get a better look.

"So, do you skate?" Jack asked me again, nodding to the ice track he had made. He was standing on the edge of the ice, carefully freezing what looked to be a pair of ice-blades to his own bare feet. I made my way to join him where he stood, scoping out the trail he had set for us. Of course I could skate, I loved everything tied to winter, remember? _But he doesn't need to know that..._

"Um... not really, I mean, not in a while anyway," I lied, faking a worried glance at the ice below my feet.

"Hey, don't worry, I promise I'll go easy on you," Jack chuckled. "You'll do just fine," he added.

_Oh I think I will, _I thought, _This is going to be fun._

"On the count of three then?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Ok ready? One, two-"

"_Three!_" I yelled, skating past him with a burst of speed. I glanced behind me and laughed at his confused grin. He began to skate himself, and I was amazed at how quickly he was gaining on me.

"Aren't you the trickster?" He called from behind me. I laughed and turned back front so I could see where I was going, pushing on even harder.

"Speak for yourself!" I called back to the spirit. We both laughed into the cold night air, racing faster than I could have ever thought possible through the snow-covered forest, the world becoming darker and darker around us, especially here under the cover of the trees as the sun went down.

...

_(General POV)_

The two teens raced through the dark woods, competing with each other and laughing in exhilaration. Neither had noticed the rainbow ribbons of light that earlier had been dancing through the sky- the Northern Lights.

But there was something else neither of the teens noticed as they sped happily along the boy's ice, or rather _someone else_.

A tall dark man picked his way through the trees, careful to stay amongst the refuge of darkness and shadows. It had taken him an awful amount of energy to venture out this far already, and he couldn't afford the light to weaken him any more than it already had. In fact, he would have returned to his gloomy lair long before now if he hadn't taken notice of the two teens' laughter echoing through the quiet air.

A flash of white hair and a blue sweatshirt was all the man needed to begin his investigation. _What is Frost up to now?_ He thought bitterly to himself.

What the shadowy man saw shocked him. _A teenage girl? Frost actually has a teenager who believes in him? Well, this is quite something. Something exciting indeed!_ A thin smile was forming on his lips. A child's belief was magical, it's what kept the Guardians alive and in power. A single child's belief was strong, but a teenager's? A teenager's belief was something extraordinary, as the teenage years were a time of uncertainty and doubt- practically none believed in "children's tales". It was such a rare thing. A single teenager's firm belief was stronger and more powerful than a thousand children's belief combined. _And if I could harness that belief, that power... _he thought to himself, his smiling widening wickedly.

This could be just the kind of opportunity he longed for- a way to return to full strength. _Then, _he thought, _then I can defeat the Guardians once and for all, and perhaps get my revenge along the way. All I need, is a little... belief._

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Dun Dun Dun...**

**Hope you liked it! **

**A/N: I do my best to respond to all my reviewers, but I got one for the last chapter from a guest, so I'll just respond here: **

**JODI BLU: thanks soooo much, I'm glad you love it! Don't worry, this ****_is_**** my first story, so I only write what I'm comfortable with. There ****_will_**** be romance, but it won't dominate the story as, you might be able to tell from this chapter, there will also be a substantial plot. Any romance I stick in this story will be in there solely for the purpose of adding an extra effect to make the story more dramatic and stuff.. but I can't give too much away so... Thanks for your support and I hope you continue to read!**

**-iceprincess :) **


	12. Chapter 12- The Prophecy

**Hey all! Happy Saturday! I'll keep this short so you can read- any guest review replies for the last chapter can be found at the bottom.**

**Thanks for reading, review if you can, and enjoy! See you all next Saturday!**

**Disclaimer: North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, Jack Frost, and Pitch Black belong to DreamWorks. **

* * *

_(General POV)_

"Ok North, time's up," Bunny said from his corner, putting away his paintbrush and egg. He hopped over to where the big man was seated. "I dunno where Frostbite is, but he's not here. I say we go on ahead without him."

North looked up at the globe with worry. The golden lights still glowed without fail.

"I don't know Bunny," he said warily. Tooth and Sandy flew over, both tired of waiting as well.

"I'm sure Jack has a really good reason for not being here," Tooth told North gently. "Besides, you said it was just a message. We can always fill him in later, right?" Sandy nodded in agreement to her words. Unlike North and Bunny, he and Tooth ran a tight schedule, as they both had to work almost all the time. They couldn't really afford to wait much longer.

North sighed and stood up. "Very well," he said. He reached into his belt and pulled out his rolled-up piece of parchment, which carried the moon's words.

"Man in Moon spoke to me some kind of prophecy, but he won't say much more." At his words the other Guardians exchanged both curious and confused looks.

"Here it is:

_"Guardians' strength from children's belief_

_Five wait and rest under deceiving relief_

_But if a Guardian's belief from a child too old_

_Then darkness and fear and nightmares unfold_

_And light turned to dark, yet the moon becomes bright_

_The battle begins for the Guardians' might_

_A new Guardian will rise and the fire ignite_

_Upon fear and darkness challenged by Light"_

The room was silent for a moment or two, the Guardians trying to make sense of the strange words in their heads.

"Can I see that again, mate?" Bunny asked. North nodded and handed him the parchment. Sandy and Tooth floated behind Bunny's shoulders, rereading the prophecy as well.

"I don't like what it says about the nightmares," Tooth said, wings fluttering nervously.

"'_Then darkness and fear and nightmares unfold',_" North repeated, nodding his head. In his anxious wait for his fellow Guardians' arrivals, he had accidently memorized Manny's prophecy. "It sounds like Pitch."

"Yeah, only we got rid of Pitch for sure this time," Bunny argued. "I mean, you saw his own Nightmares attack him-"

"Is it even possible to kill someone who's immortal?" Tooth asked. The room was silent, no one had an answer.

Sandy pointed to the second line. " '_Five wait and rest under deceiving relief'_," Bunny quoted.

"If the 'five' means us_, _then I suppose our belief about Pitch being defeated was wrong?" Tooth pondered aloud. North bowed his head.

"Hmm. '_A Guardian's belief from a child too old.' _What d'ya suppose that means?" Bunny muttered.

"How can child be too old? It makes no sense!" North complained.

"On the up side guys, I think we're getting a new team member," Tooth added.

"Maybe." Bunny said quickly. He didn't think they needed any more help. He ran through the different childhood myths and spirits in his head, but none seemed to qualify to him. _If Manny tries to give us the Groundhog..._

"Bunny," North chided, "Do not give that look. If Pitch is back when we thought him gone, perhaps a little more help would not be such bad thing."

"Remember when you thought Jack becoming a Guardian would be a bad idea?" Tooth added, trying to be helpful. "If it wasn't for him we would have lost."

"Yeah, but remember all the pain we went through before he actually became _useful_?!" Bunny countered angrily. "We lost Sandy. I lost _Easter!_ North, it's almost Christmas- do you want to loose your holiday like I lost mine? 'Cause that's what will happen."

"Bunny..." North began angrily.

"NO! No, we can't keep relying on other spirits to help us! _We _are the Guardians. Not them! Jack may have helped us in the end, but _where is he now? _Hmm? He doesn't take anything seriously- he only does his job when it's most convenient to him! How hard do _we_ work North to prepare for a single holiday? Tooth, Sandy- you have to work almost _all the _time! And what does the great Jack Frost do? He flies around without a care in the world, causing trouble wherever he goes, not taking _anything _seriously, and now after one victory he apparently thinks he's too good to come when he's called. He's too busy having _fun_."

"_Bunny_!" Tooth scolded. "That is _enough_!"

"Yes! You're right Tooth, it is enough. I'm done with him. I'm done with this! _We _are the Guardians for a reason. Or are you saying that title means _nothing_ anymore? It is _our _job, _our _responsibility. Look, there's no trouble now, and when it does come- _if _it does come- we won't need Jack's help nor anyone else's!"

Bunny glared at them all in turn, and when no one said anything, he thumped his foot crossly on the ground, opening a hole.

"Call me again when there's _real_ trouble," he grumbled, jumping into his tunnels, the hole closing behind him.

After a few moments, Tooth and Sandy left as well (they were behind in their work already), both contemplating the Moon's prophecy and Bunny's angry words. North heaved a heavy sigh as he sat behind the large worktable in his office. This kind of outburst was not unlike Bunny, he knew, but it still got him wondering. They _were _chosen for the title of 'Guardian' for a reason, and surely they could handle whatever was to come. Could there truly be so much danger coming that Manny decided a new Guardian was in order? And whom did he have in mind? _Why does Manny insist on being so vague? _He thought, somewhat resentfully.

"Phil!" He called, and a grumbling yeti came into the room. "Find Jack," North ordered, handing him a snow globe, "Get him here quick as can."

He watched him go, and turned to look out the window of his workshop, up into the sky where the pale day moon was just barely visible.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

* * *

*****Tell me what you think of the Prophecy in the reviews! While the Guardians think it is confusing, you as the reader may not. HOWEVER, things are never how they appear or what they seem, so read it ****_carefully_****. ****_So, _****tell me any thoughts you have! I'd love to know! **

**See everyone next week!**

**Jodi Blu: Thanks for the review! As for what Jack will do and what will happen to them... you'll have to wait and find out! :)**

***Special shout-out to my sister who insisted that I write a shout-out to her...yeah**

**but anyways**

**-iceprincess**


	13. Chapter 13- Jack's Mistake

**Hello Dear Readers new and Old!**

**Happy Saturday to all! Some very exciting things happening in this chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**As always, non-member review replies to the previous chapter can be found at the bottom of the page. :)**

**Read and Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost, Sandy and North belong to DreamWorks**

* * *

_Jack_

I pushed my feet as hard as I could. We were almost to the end of the ice track- just a few more feet. And I was _not_ about to let her beat me. She had pulled a pretty good stunt back in the clearing, and I admit she had caught me by surprise, but that was the _only reason_ she had as much of a lead on me as she did.

At least that's what I kept telling myself.

Her lead on me definitely wasn't because I was refraining from using my powers over winter, just to keep it fair, and _definitely _not because apparently she's a better skater than me. Yup, that's not why at all. Definitely not.

"What's wrong Frost!" she called, a bit ahead of me, smirking "Can't keep up?"

I pushed even harder.

Unfortunately, the trees began to thin around us. What did that mean? It meant we were approaching the end of my ice track... and we were going _really _fast. I, of course, could use the wind to slow myself down, but Lyra would go flying off.

"Um Lyra? I probably should warn you..."

Too late. There wouldn't be enough time for her to stop. Without thinking, I leapt up into the wind, planning on grabbing her before she went flying off... the edge of a cliff.

I know. I need to plan these things out better in the future.

Especially since when I grabbed her, she flung her arms out in surprise, knocking me out of the wind's current. We tumbled through the air, landing in a pile of snow.

At least we didn't fall off the cliff.

Nevermind, I take it back. Falling off the cliff would have been much better.

Because she landed right on top of me.

We looked at each other for a minute, neither of us moving. I saw her entire face flush a deep red, and I felt my own cheeks heat up. I mean not actually _heat _up, but... well, you know what I mean...

"Um-"

"Oh no! Oh Jack I'm so sorry-"

Silence.

"Here, um why don't I..." she began again, trying to get up, and failing, falling on me again.

I burst out laughing. I don't know why. I really don't. The whole situation was awkward- I barely knew her after all- and kinda embarrassing, but for some reason I found myself laughing hysterically. She started laughing too, a bit shy at first, and eventually we scrambled to get up off the snowy ground, tripping over each other in the process. We laughed harder.

When we could both breathe normally again, I took her hand in mine- again don't ask me why- and led her over to the edge of the cliff. I sat down, letting my feet dangle over the edge, and she followed my example.

"That was really fun," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed, "We just need to work on our stopping."

She laughed again. She had such a nice laugh, too. I mean, I've heard loads of kids laugh before- it's practically my job to make people smile- but her laugh... _hers was different_...

I shook my head. _What's gotten into you Jack? Pull it together!_

"Are you alright Jack?" she asked me, taking notice of my supposedly unexplained action of shaking my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at me curiously, but I pointed ahead of us, turning her attention to the view we had. "Look." The stars were bright in the cloudless sky, and the moon was out. It was a crescent moon tonight, but in a few days it would be full. We were very high up, and you could see the entire town below us, illuminated by the numerous street lamps and house lights.

"Tiny golden lights in a sea of darkness," she said, taking in the view.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Just wait 'till Sandy comes though."

"Sandy?"

"The Sandman."

Her eyes grew wide. "The Sandman is real too?"

I chuckled. "We all are."

She shook her head in disbelief. "And I'm going to meet him?"

"Well, we _can _if you like, but I wanted to show you something else. When Sandy comes to deliver his dreams, the sky is filled with- well actually just wait and see. You'll love it." It was very dark out now, and as I looked around me, I saw some of the tiny town lights flick off slowly one by one as the children and adults below went to bed. "He should be here any time now. He's never late."

Lyra smiled in anticipation and eagerly turned her head in every direction, looking for any signs of the Sandman. We waited.

Minutes passed. Five minutes, ten, twenty. No Sandy.

"He should have been here by now," I muttered, narrowing my eyes and glancing around.

"Maybe he got behind schedule somehow?" Lyra asked.

"...Maybe."

I'm not sure how much longer we waited, but more and more time passed, and still no Sandman.

"Something's not right," I murmured to myself. I looked to the sky, looking for any sign of North calling the Guardians, but saw only darkness mingled with the white stars. No golden sand. No Northern Lights.

"Lyra," I said standing up, "I'm really sorry. Let's get you back home. We can come back tomorrow... maybe."

"Jack what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, getting up as well.

"Not sure," I said, still scanning the sky, "It's probably nothing, but there's somewhere I have to go."

She gave me a confused look, but nodded anyway. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I lifted us into the air and rode the winds back to her home.

"'Night Lyra," I said as we landed in her yard, and I gently put her down, supporting her so she wouldn't fall again. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise," I said then, hovering in the air in front of her.

"It's ok, Jack. I still had fun," Lyra said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug, and this time I didn't flinch or try to pull away. Then she did something I wasn't expecting- She gave me a light kiss on the cheek before running away to her front door. She paused and waved before disappearing into her house.

Shocked and confused, I flew away from her house, sort of low to the ground and not really going in any particular direction.

Unfortunately I ran into a tree and fell to the ground.

"Ouch," I muttered, putting a hand to my forehead, blinking from the sudden pain. "Way to go, Jack," I muttered.

I started to get up when I heard a noise from somewhere behind me. I spun around, but it was dark and all I could see were shadows. Tentatively I raised my staff in defense, still trying to place the distinct rustle of noise.

"Who's there?" I asked, feeling a bit cliché. I didn't get an answer. _How typical_, I thought. Hearing the noise again, I cautiously stepped in the direction it was coming from. The trees before me shuddered, and I raised my staff higher, ready to strike. Something burst through the trees, and I was just about to shoot a blast of ice when-

_"-Phil?"_ I asked, lowering my staff in surprise.

Bad move. The yeti took the advantage of my momentary surprise by snatching my staff from my grasp. "Hey!" I called out in protest. He grumbled in response, holding up a red bag.

I groaned. "Oh, no, _Phil_. Not this _again_."

He ignored my struggles and protests as he shoved me into the bag. Yetis are stronger and quicker than they appear, so I had no chance of out-running him. Not to mention he still had my staff, which was _not_ ok, and which I kinda wanted back. With another groan I heard the sound of glass breaking- probably one of North's portal snow globes- and felt myself being tossed into the air.

Next stop: North Pole.

...

I hit the ground hard. My whole body ached as I ungracefully fell from the not-so-large sack. I scrambled to get to my feet, taking in my surroundings. _Yep, definitely North's place_, I thought to myself.

"Seriously North?" I said turning around to face the big man, crossing my arms in annoyance, "The bag again? You know, if you wanted me to come, you could've just asked. I'm a Guardian now, remember?"

I took in the look on the big guy's face. He looked- angry, but also a bit ...sad? He looked like something had disappointed him. A lot. He sighed.

"Yes, Jack. I remember that detail very clearly. The question is, do you?"

I didn't answer. I really had no idea what he was talking about. He seemed to understand my confusion, so he continued.

"Jack, do you remember the day you became Guardian?"

"...Yes?" _What was going on?_

"And you remember oath?"

I nodded.

"Jack, you swore to protect the children of the world, and part of that job is to be aware of everything that goes on, and work with rest of us as team."

"Of course North, but I don't see-"

Then it hit me. North's disappointment- he was disappointed in _me_. I had done something, or hadn't done something... _but what?_

"North, what-"

"Where were you today, Jack? I sent out lights- you did not show. Why?"

I felt my stomach drop. He had sent out the Northern Lights?When? Why? They were supposed to only be used in emergency situations, or when something really important had happened. _How could you have missed them? _I scolded myself.

"I... North I swear, I didn't know... I must have missed them... or... I got held up today, I don't know-" He didn't seem convinced by my words.

"Look, I'm really sorry, North, it... it was just an honest mistake..."

"I know you love to have fun Jack, but I need you to know you must take job seriously."

"I will- _I do_. I promise."

He studied me for a few moments, his gaze piercing. It made me feel guilty and uncomfortable.

"What's going on then?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Important message from Man in Moon," he said, finally turning his gaze away from me. "A prophecy, if you will."

He took out a rolled-up piece of parchment and began to hand it to me, but then paused.

"I will forgive this time Jack. But I will have you know some of the others may not feel the same," North warned. I understood that he was talking about Bunny. _I'll deal with the Kangaroo later_, I thought, nodding my head at his words.

"Let me see," I said, reaching for the paper. I read it over twice, my heart dropping with each word.

"We have discussed it a little already, but..."

I tuned North out. I knew what they had probably already worked out. The line about nightmares and fear and darkness- that _had _to be Pitch. And although that should have been my major concern at the moment, it wasn't. My hands shook slightly as I read the line that bothered me again, out loud, just to be sure.

"_But if a Guardian's belief from a child too old, Then darkness and fear and nightmares unfold."_

North stopped whatever he was talking about and turned back to me.

"Yes, we can't quite make sense of that one, except for last bit most likely meaning Pitch. Does it mean something in particular to you?" He looked at me curiously. I didn't respond.

Because it meant something all right.

According to Manny's "prophecy", belief from "a child too old" would cause Pitch to come back. I don't know how he could come back, but apparently it was possible.

And unfortunately, it was likely. Extremely likely.

If the prophecy was true, then it was certain.

Belief in the Guardians from a child too old.

A child too old- a _teenager_.

Lyra.

I swallowed in horror.

_What had I done?_

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun.**

**Tell me you thoughts in the reviews!**

**See you all next week for Chapter 14!**

**(These are reviewer replies, you know who you are)**

**nosnow: Thank you soooo much! I hope I'm doing a good job capturing each character's personality, and Jack's innocent childish personality is one of the things I love best about him, so I'm happy to hear you think I'm doing a good job portraying it! I love the name Lyra too. It just seemed unique and different, and fits well with Jack in my opinion. **

**Jodi Blu: haha I'm glad you love my cliff hangers! I feel so guilty writing them, but they come so easily and i can't help it! I'm soo happy the last chapter was easy to follow- sometimes using many characters at the same time can get rather confusing, so I'm glad it worked out ok. And thank you sooo incredibly much for the 5 star rating! It really means a lot! Hopefully you find this chapter just as good!**

**-iceprincess**


	14. Chapter 14- The Dawning of the Dark

**Hey All! Nice Lonnnggg chapter ahead... hope it was worth the week's wait! I really liked writing this one, so hope its alright.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story up until now, and I hope you continue to read it! **

**Please leave reviews and/or comments in the review box when you are done if you can! Thanks sooo much!**

**As always, replies to GUEST REVIEWS are at the end.**

**Love you all! **

**-iceprincess**

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost, North, and Pitch Black belong to DreamWorks**

* * *

_Jack_

The clock ticked from the fireplace mantel. I was alone in North's office, and everything was quiet. Except for the ticking clock.

I hadn't left since North had shown me Manny's "prophecy" last night, because I honestly didn't know what to do.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

I paced up and down the room, thinking.

_I promised Lyra I'd see her again._

_ But if she's the child of the prophecy, then she'll be the cause of Pitch's return._

_ Pitch _can't _come back. _

_ But if she's the child of the prophecy, that means Pitch will be looking for her._

_ Which means she's in danger. _

_ I have to see her again- to protect her._

_ But maybe the best way to protect her is to stay away from her- if Pitch doesn't know she believes, then he will have no reason to target her. _

_ If I stay away, she might forget about me- and then everyone would be safe._

Tick. Tick. Tick.

_ Would she notice if I never came back? Would she care? _

I paused in my pacing. I'd only really known Lyra for about a day, but I'd already begun to feel the special connection I felt with kids who I spend a lot of time with, like Jaime, with her. I didn't want to just abandon her. Not to mention the fact that she was closer to my own age than any other believer I'd ever had. Well, my age from when I was mortal anyway... I couldn't just let go of her! I mean, the kids are great and all that, but most of them were so young, and sometimes I just wished I had a friend more like me. I had thought that Lyra and I would have become close... now I wasn't too sure.

I'd miss her if I left.

I started to pace again.

_Would she miss me? Would she wonder what had happened?_

_ Stop it Jack. She barely knows you. Stop feeling guilty. You know leaving her and letting her forget is your best option. That way she and everyone else stay safe. _

The plan was flawless. If Manny's words held any truth, then Pitch was scanning the world looking for belief strong enough to reinforce his powers. By letting Lyra's belief die away, she would stay out of harm's way, and Pitch would never know about her.

_ There are millions of kids in the world, after all. How would he know which one he needed?_

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_ Unless, of course, he _already _knew. _

I slammed my staff to the ground in frustration, causing a circle of frost to spread beneath my feat and coat the floor, but I barely took any notice.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

I became aware of the ticking clock once more, and out of frustration for the current situation and annoyance with the noise, I raised my staff harshly and shot a bolt of ice at the tiny machine, causing it to explode over the empty fireplace.

The office door slammed open.

"Jack, _what _is going on in here?" North exclaimed, looking from me to the shattered clock on the floor.

I sighed in exasperation and sank to the floor, resting my forehead on my upright staff.

"North, I don't know what to do."

"Well I wish you would tell me what problem is," the big man said, crossing his arms in the doorway.

I hadn't told him about Lyra. I couldn't. Not until I figured out what I was going to do.

Which seemed to be a major problem at the moment.

"North, are you guys absolutely sure there has been no sign of Pitch? No sightings, no extra scary nightmares, no... nothing?"

He seemed to relax a little bit. "Jack if this what you are worried about, then you can be rest assured that nothing is out of the ordinary-"

"Yet." I muttered. North didn't hear.

_So if Pitch hasn't made any moves yet, does that mean he doesn't know about Lyra's belief? _I pondered, staring at the broken clock pieces. I reviewed both of my options in my head- Stay close to Lyra to protect her, or protect her by never seeing her again. _I just wish I knew what Pitch was up to- if anything. _

Suddenly I had an idea- a third option. I didn't particularly like it any more than the other two, but it seemed right. I stood up, suddenly knowing exactly what I needed to do.

"Thanks North, call me if anything... you know... happens," I said, walking to the large window and opening it. North nodded and left to go back to his work. I climbed onto the windowsill and looked out into the snowy landscape that surrounded the Workshop, and suddenly doubted my plan. It would be risky- perhaps it would be safer to not to go at all.

I shook my head. _Everything will be fine_, I thought, and jumped into the wind's waiting arms.

Time to visit Lyra.

...

I went to her house first, but nobody was home. I finally found her walking around the in snowy park, dressed in jeans and boots and a hooded sweatshirt, not unlike my own. Her dark hair was braided down the back of her head, but a few pieces were loose and were blowing around her face with the sudden increase of wind. She turned around then and smiled when she saw me, making me feel even more guilty about what I was going to do.

"Jack!" she called, waving, as she walked over to greet me. I landed easily and turned to her, giving my biggest smile and trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Lyra," I said, as casually as I could. "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she responded, her smile fading somewhat. "You seemed pretty nervous last night- I wanted to find you and make sure everything was ok. So I came to the park, hoping I might find you playing with the kids. Or with Jaime- Michael tells me you two are close."

I was touched by her concern for me. I hated it at the same time. Here she was, being a true friend, the kind that I'd wanted for so long, and I was going to have to give her up. I'd made my mind up at the North Pole- I'd keep my promise and spend the day with her, but after today I would have to leave and never see her again. The longer she spent with me, the more she'd be in danger. And I just couldn't let anything bad happen. I didn't know what to say. I looked over at a group of kids building a snowman on the other side of the park, and saw Jaime and Michael in the mix.

"Well, you found me," I said with a smile.

She laughed, but grew serious again. "Are you alright though? Did something happen?"

"Everything's fine Lyra, don't worry about it," I told her, hoping I sounded more reassuring than I actually felt. She seemed to buy it though, as her shoulders relaxed and she smiled up at me.

"So!" she said, "What are we gonna do today?"

"Wait and find out," I replied, wrapping my arm around her.

And with that, we shot up into the sky.

...

"Where are we going Jack?" Lyra shouted over the wind.

"Don't worry! We're almost there!" I shouted back.

Soon we landed in the outskirts of the forest. It was the same one we had been in the night before, only a different part. Now we stood in a clearing on the forest's edge. I set Lyra down gently, and she didn't fall this time. She turned to see where we were, and gasped in surprise.

"Its... Its beautiful!"

Before us, in the shelter of the trees, was a large lake. Completely frozen over, it was the center of the frost-covered trees and bushes laced with hanging icicles and powdered snow. It really was a beautiful sight.

"What is this place?" Lyra asked me.

I gazed out at the lake, my eyes locked on a particular spot that I couldn't help but look at each time I came here.

"This... this is where I died, Lyra." Her eyes grew wide. "Before I became Jack Frost, I was a person- like you. I died... saving my sister from drowning in the frozen water. I saved her life, but lost my own."

We were both silent for a while. I'd never told anyone this, not even the other Guardians. I just seemed to trust Lyra, even if she'd never see me again after today.

"When I became Jack Frost, I had no memory of my former life, and I spent three-hundred years alone and confused, because no one could see me, no one believed in me, and I had no idea what I was meant to do. I finally got Jaime to believe in me last Easter, and I got my memories back, too. My life makes more sense now, and I love what I do, but... I still wonder what would have happened if... if things had worked out... _differently_."

"I'm sorry." She said at last.

"Don't be," I said with a small smile. "Good things have happened here, too, you know. This is where I was reborn into who I am now, and also where I officially became a Guardian of Childhood."

She smiled. "A Guardian of Childhood? You mean like the Sandman guy who never showed up last night?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, he 'overslept'," I joked, and she laughed.

"And Santa, and the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny?"

I nodded. "All Guardians. We watch over the children and protect them."

She frowned. "What do you mean, 'protect'? What do you protect them from?"

_Oops_. "Eh, nothing really. It's just, you know, just the way they phrase it in the Guardian Oath," I said, waving off her question. "Or something like that, anyway." She looked like she might protest but I grabbed her hand and ran towards the ice.

"Come on! Let's have some fun already!" I said, and with a wave of my staff, I had ice blades on my feet, and Lyra's skates in my hand. She accepted them excitedly and eagerly laced them up.

We spent the rest of the afternoon skating, racing, playing hockey, and showing off for each other. At some point, Lyra threw a snowball at me when I wasn't paying attention, and we broke out into an entire snowball war. We never ran out of things to do, and I couldn't remember another time I'd had so much fun. Which is saying _a lot,_ seeing as I'm the Guardian of Fun. I'm glad though, because although Lyra didn't know it yet, this was my goodbye.

Unfortunately, I was having so much fun, that I completely forgot about the amount of time I had allotted for us to spend here. I normally didn't care how long I spent with someone, but sadly, Lyra wasn't just anyone. I had specifically planned to make sure she was home with me long gone before nightfall, because who knew what would be lurking in the shadows?

I didn't realize my mistake before it was too late.

"Wow, it sure got dark quickly," Lyra observed offhandedly, putting the finishing touches on an ice sculpture she had carved using some of my un-meltable ice. My head shot up, and I silently cursed myself for letting her stay out with me for so long. It wasn't safe to be here anymore.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, getting up quickly and scrambling to get my staff. "We should probably go."

Lyra glanced up from her work. "Relax, Jack, there's no need to rush. Michael's staying with Jaime again tonight, so I don't need to be home anyway."

"Right." I said, glancing around and trying not to freak out too much. "But I still think we need to head back."

She gave me a strange look, but, thankfully, she nodded her head and began to gather her things.

Slowly. So slowly. Didn't she realize we had to hurry? No, of course she didn't.

"Um, Lyra? Nothing personal or anything, but we kinda have to hurry- it's getting really dark and... and we need to get out of here-"

_"Oh, you're not going anywhere."_ A cold voice spoke, so quietly I wasn't even sure I had heard it at all. But I knew that voice well, and felt my stomach clench in dread. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees, and the wind completely died out. The entire forest went eerily still and silent, and it _definitely _hadn't been this dark a few moments ago.

"Jack? What's going on? What... what just happened?"

_No. No, no, no._ _He can't... not- not now. This is exactly what I _didn't _want to happen-_

I took a deep breath.

"Lyra."

"Yes?"

"Listen to me. Do exactly as I say. I'll explain everything later, but I need you to trust me right now. Can you do that?"

I glanced at her confused face, but felt a small sense of relief when she nodded her head.

"Ok, put your hood up, keep your head down-"

"What? Why-"

"Just do it! Get behind me, stay _out _of the shadows, whatever you do, and _don't speak_. No matter _who _talks to you, even me, _do not answer_."

He was here- the Nightmare King. I could feel it. It occurred to me just then that if we were lucky, she might not be able to see him. If I was right, that is, and he _was_ actually here. _Better not take any chances_, I thought bitterly.

Lyra did as she was told, putting her hood up and retreating to stand directly behind me. I wondered if she was afraid. I really hoped not. It would only be an advantage to _him_ if she was, especially with her significance in the prophecy... I hoped she was more confused about what was going on, rather than afraid. For her sake, I relaxed my features so as not to alarm her any more than I already might have, and resisted the urge to raise my staff in defense. Instead, I casually glanced around while focusing all my energy into my staff. It was all I could do to prepare us for an attack without panicking Lyra too much.

All around us the shadows were growing darker and thicker, and suddenly an evil laugh echoed through the clearing.

"I thought you said everything was fine!" Lyra whispered alarmingly in my ear.

"I lied," I said through gritted teeth. _If she heard him, she'll be able to see him. Great._ "Now don't speak. Don't talk to him, or even look at him. Ignore him, act like he's not even there..." I eyed each shadow carefully- he could spring out from any one of them at any given moment.

"What's that thing you said about protecting children?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Am I about to find out what you protect them from?" I didn't answer.

"Just keep quiet and do what I say."

"Oh, well isn't this just too sweet?" A voice spoke coldly from the dark trees. A figure appeared out of the shadows, tall and grey, wearing long black robes that seemed to be made of the darkness itself.

Pitch Black.

A smirk played upon his ashen face as he studied us. I stared angrily at him, pointing my staff threateningly, daring him to come closer.

"It's quite touching, really. I mean look at you, thinking you can protect her. But what are protecting her from, exactly? From me? _From fate?"_

"Jack, what is he talking about?" Lyra whispered from behind me.

"You stay _away_ from her!" I spat at him angrily. With a forward thrust of my staff, I shot an arc of blue ice at him. He quickly dodged out of the way, my ice just barely missing him.

_Odd, _I thought, _why doesn't he use any of his powers to defend himself? Unless..._

"Come, come, Jack," he spoke, placing his hand on his chest with fake offense, "I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why _are _you here?" I shot back, taking aim with my staff.

"Really, there's no need for that," he said nodding lazily at my staff, sounding bored. I pointed it even harder.

"_What do you want?_" I asked again, knowing full well what he wanted.

"I only came... to _talk_."

"What?" I said, caught slightly by surprise. "What exactly do you want to _talk _about?"

"That's none of your concern," he stated coldly.

"But you just said-"

"Yes, Jack, I'm quite aware of what I said. But you see, its lovely Lyra with whom I wish to speak."

"Me?" Lyra asked in surprise. "Jack, what's going on?"

"Oh _well_ this is something. Don't tell me, Jack, that you haven't told her. And don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about- I know your little friend on the moon has given you and the other Guardians a warning... of sorts... of my intentions and the very important role the girl has to play in them."

"Leave her _alone_," I said, anger bubbling up inside of me.

"She _doesn't_ know?" Pitch asked, smiling wickedly.

"Ok stop! Both of you!" Lyra said angrily, ripping her hood off and marching in between Pitch and I. "Somebody tell me what's going on!" She turned to me. "Jack, _what_ is he talking about? What don't I know? What does he mean, 'important role I have to play'?"

I looked at her helplessly, not wanting, not knowing, how to answer her.

"My darling girl," Pitch said silkily, "You're going to help me bring back the Dark Ages."

"NO!" I yelled, shooting a burst of blue energy at Pitch. He melted into the shadows, but I knew he hadn't actually left. I spun around on the spot, pointing my staff at every direction and shadow. "Run Lyra!" I called to her, "Get out of here!"

Thankfully she didn't need telling twice. She turned on the spot and began to sprint away from the lake. A lone Nightmare- a horse made entirely from midnight-black nightmare Dreamsand- burst into the clearing. It ran straight towards me, and I began to shoot at it with ice. The fight didn't last very long- I'd fought many like this one before- but as soon as it fell to the ground, defeated, I heard a piercing scream that made my blood run cold.

_ Lyra._

I jumped up into the air and flew in the direction she had run, my heart thumping loudly in my ears. I dropped out of the sky and landed in front of Pitch who was bent over something on the ground. No, not something- someone. Lyra. Her eyes were shut as she lay in the snow, and Pitch was resting his palm over her forehead.

"_Don't touch her!" _I yelled. Pitch stood up, smirking at me as he slowly backed away. Lyra still lay on the ground, unmoving.

"You're too late Jack."

"You're wrong!" I felt like my heart was beating in my throat. I looked fearfully at her collapsed form in the snow, and glared angrily at the man before me.

"I did warn you, you know. I told you long ago that you can't kill fear, and here I am," he said, spreading his arms wide. "And soon I'll be stronger than you could have ever imagined." He took another step behind him, and he disappeared entirely. I shot a blast of ice where he had been standing, but it hit nothing, instead continuing through the air until it made contact with a tree.

"_Goodbye, for now, Jack. I expect you'll see me again very soon," _his voice whispered through the rippling breeze. A burst of cold wind rushed through the trees, and all became silent again. I knew he had gone.

For now, at least.

"Lyra!" I yelled, running through the snow, tripping on roots and branches until I fell by her side. She was very pale, and her eyes were still shut tight. Fearing the worst, I quickly felt for a pulse, and was relieved when I felt a heartbeat and verified that she was still breathing.

"...just unconscious... ok, ok that's alright...could have been worse..." I said, not sure who I was talking to. Trying to calm myself down, I placed my staff in her arms and picked her up bridal style before jumping into the cold night air. It was then I noticed that her entire body was trembling, but not from the cold. _What had Pitch done to her?_

_The North Pole... have to get her to the Pole... find North and Sandy... they'll know what to do..._

_ I hope._

* * *

**What did Pitch do? Anybody know?**

**See ya all next week! **

**Btw, was working on the next few chapters for this story, as well as starting another fan fiction that I may or may not follow through with, AND writing a paper for my AP U.S. History class, and let's just say my brain has officially gone kaput! Yayyyyy...**

**But anywaysss **

**GUEST REVIEWS:**

**caitielynnlynn:Hahaha your review made me laugh! I loveee the snow! I wanted to share the Jack Frost winter magic with this story- I'm amazed that I've actually been able to help you learn to love snow! Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!-iceprincess**

**Wildfictionfan16: Thanks for the review, and I can't tell you how touched I am that you think this could be a continuation of the movie. That means sooooooo much you have no idea. I know how you feel, I am the same way when I read stories. I'm glad you find my story a "good read" and I am definitely continuing it. I have no intention of abandoning this story. Ever! I hope you continue to read it, and I hope you like what I have in store! Thanks so much- iceprincess **

**Jodi Blu: I am SOOO glad that you didn't forget about this story! And even MORE GLAD that you love it soo much! You say you have trouble finding words to express how much you like my story, well I have trouble finding words to express my gratitude for your support of it and my appreciation for how much you love it. And I hate to tell you that the guilty game isn't over yet... And thanks, I'm glad you thought the ending was good- everything you said about it was exactly what I was aiming for, so you have no idea how happy I am that I got the right feeling across. That part was actually a little hard for me to get "just right" (nothing is ****_ever_**** perfect) so I'm glad that it did actually work out the way I wanted it to! And don't worry, I'd never abandon this story for the world. Love ya, keep being an awesome reader! 3- iceprincess**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	15. Chapter 15- Nightmares

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 15!**

**Enjoy it... **

**Also FYI to everybody reading this: There will NOT be a chapter update NEXT WEEK. I'm really really sorry, but I have a lot going on this weekend and the next. I'm also a bit behind with writing this story, and I'd rather give you completely finished, edited, and well written chapters rather than sloppy rushed ones. So I guess this story is going on a mini hiatus, but I'll find a way to make it up to everyone, promise. So I'll see everyone again not next weekend, but the weekend after. **

**Remember to review if you can!**

**Disclaimer: Pitch Black, Jack Frost, and North belong to DreamWorks. **

* * *

_ Lyra_

My eyes snapped open and I jolted upright.

_ Where am I?_ I thought to myself. My eyelids blinked as I adjusted to the bright light. I was in a very large room, entirely white, with no doors, windows, or furniture. Just me in an empty white room. Or a box rather.

All of a sudden, memories came flooding back from the lake. _Jack was fighting with that man, and then he told me to run, and... Then the man was in front of me. He said something... Then... everything went dark... But where are they now? Where am I?_

"Jack?" I called, looking around and above me, looking for any sign of the white haired spirit in the blue sweatshirt, or perhaps the shadowy dark man, but as far as I could tell, I was alone. When I turned around again, I noticed a grey door set into one of the walls. _Had that been there a moment ago? _I couldn't be sure. Carefully I stood up and walked over to it. I tried the handle, but it was locked. I knocked. "Jack? Are you in there?" No response. "Hello? Anybody?" I waited a few moments, but no one answered me. Confused, I walked away from the grey door and sat down on the cold white stone.

_Where was I?_

The longer I looked around me, the less white the room seemed. _It's really more of an ivory- cream color, as opposed to white_, I thought. I blinked, and I realized that I had gotten it wrong again- the walls weren't ivory; they were really more of a grey. _Wait- are the walls changing color? _I glanced at the door- it was black now.

Amazed, I stood up and went to examine the door again. "But... how?" I pondered aloud. My hand brushed the handle, and with a jolt, I realized it moved. I grasped it firmly, and the handle turned. _How could it have been locked before, but unlocked now? _Curious, I opened the door, and immediately wished I hadn't.

Something black burst through the door as soon as I pulled it open, flowing over me like a giant wave. It swarmed around me, encasing me in a whirlwind of darkness. Tiny pieces burst free from the wave, hitting against my skin, and I realized they were pieces of sand. Black sand. I winced as the particles stung my face. I tried pulling my sweatshirt hood on for protection, but the strong wind from the blowing sand kept ripping it off. The room became darker and darker with every second that passed, until I could see absolutely nothing in any direction. After awhile, I realized the sand had stopped swirling around me, and I could move freely again. If only I had some light, that is. _I need to find a way out, _I thought to myself.

Carefully, I took a step forward. Then another. On the third step, I tripped and fell, hitting the ground hard. I carefully stood up again, too frightened to move. _Where was Jack? _I thought desperately. I shifted my weight, and accidentally bumped into something on my right side. I cautiously put my hand out, and it immediately came in contact with something hard, smooth and flat. The wall. _Ok, _I thought to myself, _just keep one hand on the wall and if you keep walking forward, you can follow the perimeter of the room and find the door eventually. Then maybe there'll be a way out. _

Alone in the dark, with my right hand pressed firmly against the wall, I cautiously took a step forward. Nothing happened. _Good, _I thought_, just keep going_. I took four more steps before my foot hit something. I reached my left hand out in front of me and felt another wall. _I'm in the corner, _I thought. Carefully, I adjusted my course the left, my right hand never leaving the wall's surface. I began to take the first few steps along the new wall, when my foot suddenly hit something again. _Am I at the other end already? How can that be possible? _Feeling dread, I reached my left arm out and felt the air in front, behind, and on either side of me. My hand came in contact with a wall about an arms length away in each direction. _I'm trapped! I'm in a tiny box! _I could feel my breathing quicken. I hated tight spaces. Suddenly I had a crazy thought that perhaps the small space had shrunken to be even smaller than it was a moment ago. I spread my arms wide on each side of me, both hands pressed against opposite walls. _Definitely smaller, _I thought, my heartbeat speeding up. I tried to take deep breaths to steady myself, but every time I inhaled, the space tightened and became smaller, and my arms were soon forced to bend at the elbows. I began taking smaller breaths, trying to slow the walls that were beginning to squeeze around me, but it only made things worse. My bent arms were pressed to my sides now. I began to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, my lungs threatening to burst. My eyes watered and the box grew even smaller. I took one last breath, feeling like I would burst, and collapsed to the floor, shaking.

After a moment or two I sat up, the walls pressing against me seemingly vanished. Inhaling deeply, I stretched my arms out as far as I could, just to be sure. I opened my eyes, expecting complete darkness, and was slightly relieved to find that some light had returned to the once again large room. I could just barely see around me. Then, something brushed against my leg. I yelped back in surprise. A large black spider was inching toward me! I tried to flick it away, but it continued to creep closer, along with a few friends. I scrambled to my feet and began to run- but where I could hide in an empty room, I had no idea. A quick glance toward one of the walls told me the door had conveniently vanished. The spiders continued to follow me, and there were more and more every time I glanced behind at them. I resisted the urge to scream as I dashed and dodged around the room, not knowing how to escape. There were millions now, huge and climbing over each other and everything- like a horror movie. I had nowhere else to run but the corner. The spiders had reached my feet now, and I picked my legs up and started to kick them in a vain effort to keep them away. If anything, their numbers only increased. I covered my face and held in a scream, knowing I might loose it at any moment.

Time passed. I don't know how long, but I eventually realized there was nothing poking me and crawling up my legs anymore. I wanted to sigh in relief, but I collapsed to the floor, ready to cry. Pulling my hand away from the ground, I noticed it was covered in black dust. _No, not dust- sand. _Wind from who knows where picked up slightly, and the sand on the ground began to lift up into the breeze, lazily dancing in the air. It was both beautiful and horrible at the same time. The wind became stronger, and the sand swirled faster, spiraling in and out of patterns, encircling me. The room darkened as the sand took over. Faster and faster it spun, and I had to cover my head, once again feeling the painful pricking of sand hitting skin. Any part of my body that was exposed began to sting. I couldn't fight it- I was helpless, scared, and alone.

In a blissful moment, the sand vanished. I dropped to the floor, panting, exhausted. But then a harsh laughter echoed throughout the room. Unfortunately, I recognized the voice.

The man in black from the lake. _Pitch Black_, Jack had called him.

"Well done, dear. I must congratulate you on your valiant efforts," he said, though I couldn't see him.

"Where's Jack?" I asked weakly, "Have you done something to him?"

"Hoping he'll come to save you?" the man asked in a mocking voice. I glared angrily at the figure emerging from the darkness. "I'm afraid neither he nor the other Guardians can save you. You're stuck right where you are... for the time being." I gaped at the man in front of me. He seemed taller and more sinister than when he was in the forest. His coloring was darker as well, and he seemed more... alive.

"As for what I've done to Jack- I haven't touched him. He's fine." Pitch promised, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I don't believe you," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Of course you don't." Pitch said matter-of-factly. "To you, I'm simply your classic stereotyped- oh, what is it you young people say these days?- that's right- _villain._ I'm the 'evil villain' and you and your Guardian friends are the 'heroes'. The ones who always 'save the day'. But answer me this- has Jack ever told you about our little 'war', as they all like to put it, last Easter?"

I stared at him blankly. Jack hadn't told me.

"I see that he hasn't," Pitch said in understanding. "The Guardians and I had a little ah, shall we say, disagreement, over the children and their belief. For over a thousand years, I had to suffer- alone, unwanted, un-believed in."

_Hang on. _Something clicked in my head. Jack had expressed similar feelings to me today when we arrived at the lake- how he had gone for three hundred years feeling lost and alone. Three hundred was a _long _time- But a thousand years? _Stop it. _I warned myself. _He's trying to make you pity him. _

Something else surfaced its way into my thoughts, though. _Hadn't Jack mentioned Easter earlier today? Did Pitch just say something about a war?_

"What exactly happened last Easter?" I asked Pitch.

Pitch smiled sadly. "You must realize my dear, that the Guardians are only in power because children _believe _in them. I used to be believed in as well, but these days children simply write me off a 'just a bad dream'. To them, I'm not real. But you see, the Guardians and I aren't so different as you might think. We both want the same thing- to be believed in. _Jack and I_ wanted the same thing last Easter. I wanted what they all had, and now I want what _he _has. Does that really make me so bad? Does it make me _evil_?"

I didn't answer. Everything Pitch had said made perfect sense. Because of what Jack had told me, it was easy to sympathize. But I hesitated. There was probably something he wasn't telling me, some sort of catch.

"You still don't trust me, though, I gather," he said, staring down at me with his golden eyes. I nodded.

"Very well," he said thoughtfully. "I didn't expect you to, not yet. You don't understand _everything_... but no matter, trust comes with time I suppose. For now, take my word that Jack is safe, on the basis that if I wanted to hurt him, I could have easily done so at the lake."

I considered his words.

"But you sent that black horse after him-"

"Merely a distraction," Pitch said, waving my counter-argument aside. "One I knew he could easily beat. But if you remember, I never once attacked him. On the contrary, he attempted to strike _me_ multiple times_, _whilst I continually told him to put down his staff."

I hated to admit it, but Pitch spoke true, and had a point.

"I knew Jack would never let me get close enough to you, so I sent one of my Nightmares to distract him so I could have a chance to talk with you."

That made no sense. Where were Jack and the Nightmare now then? Where were Pitch and I? This place was definitely not the lake... _But how could we have gotten here... wherever "here" is? _My head began to hurt.

"And what are you so eager to talk about?" I asked warily.

"I want to talk about _you!_" he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You want to talk about _me?"_ I asked, "Why?"

"Because you're special, of course."

Was he mocking me? "I'm special." I repeated sarcastically, not believing him for a second.

He narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea, do you?" he said softly.

"What?"

"Do you know," Pitch began, staring to pace the room now, "how extremely rare it is, for a child your age to believe in the Guardians? To _truly_ and _utterly _believe?" He didn't wait for a response. "We'll its not everyday someone like you comes along now is it? You are very unique, Lyra, and I suspect there is much more hidden deep inside you than you or anyone else is aware of."

Yeah, right. "And _why_ are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because you need to understand how important you are," Pitch replied. "You need to know what huge difference you can make. Why, you could be the deciding factor in a war."

I finally understood what he was getting at. "Whoa there, are you asking-"

"Join me Lyra. Together we could accomplish _so much!_"

I probably should have made some really clever comeback like_ 'Never!'_ or _'Make me!', _but instead I broke out into hysterical laughter.

"You... you want... me," I said in between laughs, "to... to join you? I'm sorry, because I don't know what crazy lie someone's been telling you, but you've got it all wrong. I'm human. _Human! _Not some all-powerful-spirit who's going to fight in any wars."

His eyes gleamed. "Not yet perhaps, no," he said quietly, so quiet I wasn't even sure I'd heard correctly.

I stopped laughing immediately. This lunatic was starting to scare me again. "Why are you even doing this, though?" I asked, suddenly curious. "It's pretty obvious the Guardians defeated you last Easter. Why bother again?"

Pitch stopped pacing and locked his golden eyes with my brown.

"It's true I was defeated, that I won't deny. Part of this," he said, spreading his arms wide, "is to take my revenge. But I 'bother', as you so nicely put it, because this time I have the advantage."

"Oh?" I asked, getting to my feet at last, and wincing when I felt a bit dizzy.

He smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, my dear girl. This time, I have _you_."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "What make you think I'll help you? I've already told you that I can't, and for that matter, _won't_."

"Ah, but don't you see? You're already helping me. I apologize for the little... _show..._ shall we say, that you had to endure when you arrived in this place, but it was necessary. Your fear has already strengthened me, but soon you will help me by your own will."

_Show? _He put me through sheer terror and thought it entertaining? "Yeah, 'cause I just _loved _being frightened so badly that I can barely _stand up_, so I'll _definitely _do it again of my own free will just so that you can gain strength!" The nerve of this guy!

"You'll see soon enough," Pitch said darkly. He was closer to me now, so close that he towered over me at an incredible height. I shrunk away from him slightly. "The reign of Guardians is coming to an end. The Winter Solstice approaches, and with it comes the beginning of a new age. You're the final piece of the puzzle Lyra, and so now I'm afraid you'll have to make a choice. You can join me, or go down with the others. The choice is entirely yours. Just make sure you choose the side on which you truly belong."

What was he talking about? "But I don't _want_ to be on a _side!_" I said in frustration. "I'm just a normal girl! I'm not what you say I am! Don't you get it? I'm just a _normal_ girl and all I want is to go to school and take care of my brother. Like a _normal_ person! I don't want to be caught in the middle of a war just because you hold a grudge!"

"I'm afraid you already are," Pitch said, turning away from me. "Spending time with Jack, being here with me- you've already become apart of it all. You can't outrun fate, dear."

"Well I can try!" I said stubbornly. Pitch laughed.

"If I _have _to be a part of it," I continued, "I won't be in it for you or for the Guardians! I'll fight with Jack, and whatever side he chooses to-"

"Once they realize how much trouble you've caused already, Jack will realize his mistake, and he will blame himself for getting involved with you in the first place. He won't want you." He faced me again.

I stumbled back. "No! You're... you're lying..."

"When that happens, my dear, you'll see that I'm the only one who wants you, who _needs _you."

I shook my head, and stumbled backwards again so hard that I fell over. Suddenly the entire room was once again filling with the black sand and I felt the cold darkness wash over me. I flung my hands out in panic, trying in vain to crawl away to escape the dark. Already I felt myself blacking out.

"You're wrong!" I yelled at Pitch, feeling lightheaded. I felt a sudden tug at the back of my head, and for a moment I thought I saw trails of golden sand mixed in with the black. I blinked, and they were gone.

"Remember what I've told you, and when you wake, I promise that you will see."

I felt like I was about to pass out, and his words confused me even more. "When I wake?_ What_ are you_ talking_ about!"

_"Tut, tut, Lyra_," a chilling voice spoke, entirely in my head now. "_I thought you were cleverer than that. Who am I dear? What is it that I do best?"_

He was Pitch Black. The Nightmare King.

_It's all a dream... _I thought hazily in realization, fighting to keep my eyes open, before darkness fell for good, and my eyes fell closed.

...

_(General POV)_

North sat humming at his desk in his workroom, checking his lists. It was getting pretty close to his big night, after all. The calendar on the wall read _"Eight More Days 'Till Christmas!"_

The door to his office flew open and a yeti rushed inside.

"Yes, thank you, just put on desk," North said without looking up from his work and absently gesturing to a large stack of papers on the end of the desk, already piled to the ceiling. He assumed the yeti had come with another completed list of children and their designated toys. However, the yeti made no movement towards the desk. Instead, he began a frantic rant in his garbled language. Upon hearing his words, North dropped his work and jumped up in shock.

_"What? _Are you sure?" He asked the yeti urgently.

The yeti nodded vigorously and North wasted no time in pushing past him to the door. He practically ran through his Workshop, quickly making his way down to the main entrance. No one hardly ever used the entrance, as each Guardian who might have a reason to visit him at the Pole each had their own way of getting inside. The only time the entrance really was used was in emergency situations. North used both of his hands to throw open the large double doors that led to the main foyer and rushed inside. What he saw made him freeze in shock, awe, concern, and horror, all at once.

Standing in the open doorway, with the winter wind and snow blowing wildly behind him, was Jack Frost.

And carried, limp, in his arms, was a young girl.

* * *

**OK guys! See you in two weeks then! Sorry again... :/**

**Non-Member Review Replies:**

**Jodi Blu: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad that you keep coming back to this story to see what happens next, and that you are so into it! It makes me feel so amazing that I can create those kinds of feelings in readers... so thank you thank you thank you! Its great that your speculating what's going to happen next! It's very interesting for me to read your thoughts and compare them to my own and what I have planned...And wow you guessed right about the Nightmare! Awesome job! I know a week is a longgg time, but its the best I can do at the moment, no thanks to school and sports etc. I feel really guilty making you wait ****_two_**** weeks now, but I'll do my best to make it up to you and everyone else! I hope after reading this chapter you still think I wrote Pitch well, his thoughts and speech don't come particularly easy to me... and the whole chapter was basically his so... Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**-iceprincess**


	16. Chapter 16- The Power of the Sandman

**So I can't tell you guys how happy I am that these past two weeks are finally over. The amount of tests and studying I had to do made me feel like I was taking midterms or finals... my brain is completely fried. It was so nice to wake up this morning and have nothing else to think about but this story! So on with it we go! This one's a bit shorter I know, but hopefully the next one will make up for it...**

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited/dealt-with-waitin g-two-weeks-for-an-update-with-a-smile**

**I really appreciate it. **

**Allons-y then!**

**-iceprincess**

**Diclaimer: Jack Frost and the Guardians belong to DreamWorks**

* * *

_(General POV)_

"This way Sandy- hurry."

"What's going on North? I thought I told you-"

"Bunny, shush! Something serious just happened!"

"Well anybody mind telling me?"

"Bunny, Tooth, please. Go to my office- I will join in a moment."

North watched his fellow Guardians make their way to his office as he lead Sandy down a series of hallways. The two moved quickly- it was important for Sandy to reach the unconscious girl as quickly as possible.

"Jack brought her here, out of blue. I called everyone as soon as it happened," North explained to the tiny golden man as they rushed down one red hall after another. Finally they reached the door they were looking for. North paused before going inside.

"Sandy," he said, "It's about the Prophecy- the girl... she is a teenager."

Sandy nodded after a moment, a small realization dawning on him. He allowed North to push the large doors open, revealing a spacious bedroom. A girl lay on the bed, unmoving. Jack was inside, too- sitting at the window, his staff by his feet, tracing frost pictures on the glass. He looked up when Sandy and North entered the room. Sandy immediately floated over to the girl and examined her tiny form, frowning. Her eyes were shut tight, and held some tension, as if she was trying very hard not to open them. But the rest of her body was still, and she was definitely unconscious. Her skin was pale, with a barely unnoticeable grayish tint. Although she was lying down, her body seemed stiff and tight. Sandy touched her arm soothingly, and noticed how cold it was. Jack left his perch at the window and came over to the bed to join Sandy. North cleared his throat by the door, and the two other spirits looked over at him.

"I will wait with others. Join us when you can," North said. Sandy nodded at his words, and with a final worried look, North shut the door to the bedroom and left. Sandy continued to examine the girl, Jack watching his every move with curiosity.

"Her name's Lyra," Jack spoke, just for something to do. Sandy raised his eyebrow, but nodded for him to continue. Jack thought for a moment, deciding what else he could tell the golden man. "I think she's sixteen, but she can see me. She believes in me, Sandy." The golden man nodded sadly in agreement. He gave Jack a questioning look, gesturing at Lyra. A golden curly question mark appeared above his head.

Jack knew what Sandy was asking. "I don't know _what_ happened- we, we were skating at my lake, just having fun, and then... _Pitch_..." Sandy looked up at the young spirit in surprise, an idea beginning to take form in his head about what must have happened to Lyra. "Pitch came," Jack continued, not noticing Sandy's reaction, "and- I dunno what he did but he did something to her..."

Sandy pondered the situation for a few moments, piecing together what had happened based on Jack's story and what he could observe from the girl herself, as well as what he knew of Pitch's powers. A possibility was forming in his head, and he wondered...

"This is all my fault," Jack muttered bitterly. "Sandy... is she going to be ok? Can you help her?" he asked, looking hopefully at the Sandman, not sure what the little man could do, but hoped he could do _something_.

Sandy smiled reassuringly at Jack, hoping his magic could help Lyra. He closed his eyes, placed his tiny hand on Lyra's forehead, and with practiced skill, melded his mind with the sleeping girl's so that he might see her dreams. What he saw shocked and frightened him, but he didn't let his fear show, for Jack's sake. A sudden anger at Pitch formed inside him, and he concentrated his magical Dreamsand around his palm, letting the tiny crystal-like pieces pour over Lyra like water. The streams twisted and twirled abound her, and some of the sand seeped into her head, sent to dispel the Nightmares and free her from Pitch's nightmare-hold. Golden light filled the room, and Lyra's body began to faintly glow. Jack watched in amazement as the color slowly returned to Lyra's features and grinned when her saw her entire body gently relax. The dream sand swirled and entwined itself around her, dancing in beautiful shapes and patterns. Eventually the light that surrounded her slowly dimmed, and the Dreamsand vanished into the air. With an inaudible sigh, Sandy opened his eyes and removed his palm from Lyra, wiped his hands and smiled up at Jack.

Jack had no idea what Sandy did, but was so amazed at what he had just witnessed he was at a loss for words.

"Tha... thanks," he managed to get out. Sandy beamed at him before the two turned their attention back to Lyra. Jack moved closer to her, sitting at the edge of the bed, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Please... c'mon Lyra," he whispered, urging her to wake up.

She coughed, and began to shift in the bed. Jack gazed at her hopefully. Her eyes blinked open, and began adjusting to her surroundings. Jack cracked a smile. "Hey," he whispered.

"Jack?" she asked, and began to sit up.

"Whoa there, not so fast," Jack spoke, gently pushing her back down against the pillows, "Don't try to get up just yet."

"But where... where am... I? Where's Pitch?" she protested, trying to get up again.

Jack smiled reassuringly at her, holding her back. "Take it easy Snowflake, he's not here. You're safe now. Everything's fine."

Lyra took in her surroundings. "But... where..."

"North Pole!" he told her.

Lyra's jaw dropped. "You mean _the _North Pole? Where Santa lives?"

"Well, we call him 'North', and considering it _is _his Pole..." Jack said with a grin.

"No way," Lyra breathed. She suddenly noticed the tiny golden man standing at her bedside. "Oh my god- are- are _you _the Sandman?" He silently chuckled and lifted a golden sand top hat above his head to her in greeting.

"Yup, that's Sandy. He... he somehow was able to wake you up," Jack explained.

Lyra looked at the man, vaguely remembering seeing a strand or two of gold sand towards the end of her visit in the strange room, and understood it was he who had pulled her from Pitch's dark nightmare. "Thank you," she said, meaning every bit of it. Sandy smiled warmly back. Lyra decided she really liked the Sandman.

She glanced back at Jack, and frowned when she saw his expression. He was looking at the door to the large room they were in, and he seemed troubled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Back in the woods, I promised you I'd explain everything when I got the chance." Lyra nodded at his words, _An explanation would be nice, _she thought. Just to hear it from _him_, straight through, and not just random mismatched pieces of information from Pitch- that's all she wanted. "Well," he continued, "you're not the only one I owe an explanation to." Sandy nodded pointedly in agreement, crossing his arms.

Jack looked back at Lyra, debating something in his head, before finally making a decision.

"Lyra, you should rest, you've been through a lot-"

"Thanks, but I don't think I can sleep after what I just went through. I'm fine Jack, really."

Jack studied her and glanced at Sandy, who nodded in approval. Sandy understood Lyra's reasons for not wanting to rest, and didn't blame her.

"Alright- can you stand?"

Jack jumped off the bed and helped Lyra get up as well, wrapping his arm around her for support. "Ok, let's go then," he said, leading her out of the room, eyeing her as if he expected her to pass out or something similar. As they made their way to the door, Lyra realized she didn't actually need his help, but she didn't push him away. It was really sweet of him to help her after all, and she didn't mind being close to him. In no time, the trio had made their way down the many halls and passageways of North's Workshop, even with Lyra looking with awe in every possible direction all at once, taking in the beauty and the magic of the place around her. They stopped outside the door of North's personal office.

"Are they in there? The other Guardians, I mean," Lyra asked Jack.

Jack nodded. "Yup, and man am I in trouble."

* * *

**Thanks again for being so understanding about my mini hiatus thing. **

**I'll see everyone next Saturday... or perhaps I'll see you all much sooner...****_(wink)_**

**_Please please_**** review if you can! ALSO: If you are a GUEST, you can review too! If you choose to do so, please fill out a name in the box, so that I can rely to what you say! (Like you see below) If you do it anonymously as "Guest", its harder for me to respond to specifically you, because I can't differentiate from one "Guest" to another "Guest". If you would rather not tho, that's cool too, I just won't be able guarantee a response. **

**Love you all**

**byeeee**

**Guest Review Replies:**

**Jodi Blu:**

**I love Beauty and the Beast! I hope the show went well! I'm glad it made sense, I was actually nervous about the whole thing. It made sense in my head, but I revised and edited the chapter so much I was afraid it wasn't translating the same way anymore. And don't worry! She didn't die! She's safe! Welllll, for nowww anywaysssss...**

**Thanks for being a fantasitic reader and sticking with this story! I love reading your reviews! **

**-iceprincess**


	17. Chapter 17- Beginning to Understand

**Hey All! Soo Happy Mischief Night! (If you're into that) and Happy Halloween Eve! And we've hit 50 reviews! Wow guys thanks so much, please keep them coming!**

**So I promised you guys I'd make up for the update-break, and here it is! ****_Surprise Update_****! **

**Don't worry, there will still be the regular one on Saturday!**

**This one is longer than the last one (I know it was really short, sorry...)**

**Anyways, Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**-iceprincess**

**Disclaimer: The Guardians belong to DreamWorks**

* * *

_ Lyra_

Jack and I stood outside the double doors leading to North's office.

Behind those doors were the Guardians.

It's funny, really. A few days ago, 'the Guardians' were no more than childhood fairytales to me. Now here I was, standing next to the one who, out of all of them, I thought least likely to be real.

Not only that, but someone who I was taught never to believe in, someone who was _supposed _to be just a bad dream- that someone was real too.

My whole life had changed practically overnight. So much had happened... I could barely understand it all. I glanced at the doors warily, not sure what to expect. Muffled voices could be heard from where we were standing, and I strained my ears in an attempt to hear what they were saying. I couldn't make out more than a few words, but it was enough to tell me they were seriously worried about something.

Jack definitely had some explaining to do.

Sandy pushed the double doors open, which was pretty impressive considering his size. I guess he was more than he seemed. Jack and I followed him inside.

Any conversations that had been in progress immediately stopped the moment I stepped inside. But I didn't notice- I was too busy staring in awe at the characters standing before me that I had for so long believed to be no more than myth and legend.

A fairly large bearded man, dressed entirely in red and black, stood behind the desk. His hair was as white as Jack's, only his seemed to truly signify old age. He had lines around his eyes and mouth- a sign of someone who smiled often. I wondered why he wasn't smiling now.

Next to him was a very, very large gray rabbit, who stood on his hind legs like a normal human being. He looked away from the other man with a scowl- they appeared to have been arguing before we entered the room, and he seemed annoyed at the interruption. When his bright green eyes fell on me, they widened slightly before his former scowl once again dominated his features.

Feeling strange, I looked away from him, turning instead to the final Guardian in the room. My mouth dropped open in awe- she was breathtaking. The woman before me was covered from head to toe in blue-green feathers, tinged lightly with gold and pink. Pale pink wings emerged from her back, fluttering delicately. Her features were soft and kind, and though she gave me a tiny reassuring smile, her eyes (they were _purple!_) were filled with both curiosity and concern.

The big man, presumably Santa- or was it North?- cleared his throat then, and made an effort to smile as Jack led me further into the room.

"Ah, here she is!" he spoke with a Russian accent. I detected kindness in his voice, and my nervousness lessened considerably. "It is good to see you now up and about," he said welcomingly.

I nodded weakly, not sure how else to respond.

So these were the Guardians. Not really what I had pictured at as a child, but impressive nonetheless. Jack shot me a reassuring smile before carefully removing his arm from around my waist, cautiously making sure I was steady. I was touched at his concern for me, but quickly pushed the thought aside, instead nodding my head to tell him I was fine. It didn't, however, stop me from feeling a little disappointed when he moved away from me. _Stop that! _I scolded myself. _Worry about stuff that's actually important, like trying to find out what's going on!_

Jack was standing in the middle of the room now, and immediately everyone was focused on him, expectant.

"Hey... guys," Jack said awkwardly to the group.

"Where've you been, Frosty?" The rabbit said, inspecting a curved stick- a boomerang- in his hand. He had spoken casually, but his expression was cold. "Who's your friend?" he asked, pointing the boomerang in my direction.

Jack looked like he wanted to make a smart remark, but instead looked around at the other Guardians in turn.

"Bunny, Tooth, North, and well, I guess Sandy too- I'd like to introduce you to my friend. Her name is Lyra," he said, his features calm and controlled.

Everyone's eyes immediately shifted onto me. I tried to smile, but I didn't understand what was going on, and why everyone in the room seemed on-edge, like at any moment the North Pole might explode or something.

"But, that's a teenager, mate," Bunny said, taking a half step toward Jack.

"It's amazing," the colorful woman, Tooth, said quietly.

" _'A Guardian's belief from a child too old, then darkness and fear, and nightmares unfold',_" Bunny spoke, looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, confused. _What on earth was he talking about?_

"The Prophecy," he said, turning back to Jack. "She's the one, isn't she?"

"But that would mean-" Tooth began, only to be cut off by Jack.

"Yes."

The room was silent, and every single Guardian had a fearful look. "Look guys," Jack continued, "I didn't know about the Prophecy until after Lyra believed in me. There's nothing we can do about it now, so let's skip the part where you yell at me for being careless and stupid and get on with the more important stuff."

I would have laughed at his statement had the atmosphere in the room not been so tense. Bunny raised an eyebrow, but made no comment.

"What would you like us to do Jack?" North asked.

"Show her the Prophecy."

_Finally, some answers! _I thought, just as the room exploded into protests and concerns, arguments, or as in Sandy's case, bursts of golden sand pictures.

"I agree with Jack," North decided finally. it took a few minutes, but eventually everyone was convinced, and so North pulled out a wrinkled piece of parchment and handed it over to me to read. Filled with anxious anticipation, I read it through twice, but unfortunately felt no less confused than I did before.

Jack must have noticed, because he came to my side to try to help me make sense of the riddled words.

"Ok, so, this was given to us by the Man in the Moon. He's kind of our leader- he's the one who made us into who we are now. We represent 'goodness and hope' and the 'magic of childhood'. But we also have an enemy- you met him in the woods- _Pitch Black_. He is basically our opposite, the guy who makes darkness and nightmares."

"So, '_Then darkness and fear and nightmares unfold'_," I quoted, trying to follow.

"Exactly," Jack said. "Pitch tried to take over last Easter, but we just barely managed to stop him. Apparently we didn't stop him for good, because this Prophecy says he'll return with the belief of a 'child too old,'- a teenager."

"Like me," I said. "But... how?" I asked him, remembering my nightmare.

"Not sure," Jack said with a frown, and the others shook their heads in agreement. "All we know is that your belief will, more likely than not, bring about Pitch's return by making him strong again- maybe even stronger and more powerful than he was the last time."

I let those terrible words sink in. Things were starting to click in my head now- what had happened last Easter, Pitch's obsession with needing me to help him, the Guardian's wariness and tension. _But why me? How could I possibly make him stronger? _I thought.

"What does the rest mean?" I asked, scanning the rest of the strange lines.

"We're... still working it out," Jack said, beginning to pace the room. I'd realized over the last few days that he didn't like to sit still for too long. "But as Guardians, we'll have to go up against Pitch eventually."

"Even if all we can do is try," North said.

I re-read the Prophecy to myself for yet another time looking for anything I'd missed before. I could tell enough to know there would be at least one battle, but most of the words seemed vague and disconnected, and seemed to have many possible explanations. Then, something at the end caught my eye.

"Why is there a capital_ 'L'_ ?" I muttered.

"What was that?" Tooth asked, flying over to me. The other Guardians looked at me as well.

"Oh no, I just... well, why is the word _'Light'_ spelled with a capital _'L' _?"

They stared at me, confused. _Stupid question._

"Let me see," Bunny asked, and I handed him the parchment. "It's probably nothing," Bunny said after a moment. "North copied down the words as Manny spoke them- it's probably just a slip of the hand, ya know?"

North shrugged, seemingly not concerned. "I do not know Lyra. I do not even remember writing it like that. Bunny is probably right."

I nodded. _I guess I'm no good at this stuff_, I thought. Something tapped my arm, and I looked down to see Sandy urgently pointing at sand images appearing and disappearing above his head. I looked over at Jack, who was now sitting on top of a cabinet, lost as to what the Sandman was trying to say. Jack just shook his head, clearly just as confused as I was. North seemed to suddenly understand, however, as he began to look at me curiously.

"Lyra, he says you were in a sort of nightmare-dream state when you were under Pitch's power. What... what happened?"

I swallowed, remembering the horrible nightmare. What could I tell them?

Tooth placed a hand on my shoulder, and immediately I was reminded of Pitch doing the same thing. Unlike Pitch however, Tooth's hand was warm and comforting, where as Pitch's was anything but soothing. I didn't try to shrug it away.

"I bet Pitch played with your thoughts and fears," she said gently. "You don't have to tell us everything that happened, Lyra, but is there something he might have told you that could be useful? That could help us?"

"Yeah", Jack said, jumping down from the cabinet, "What did he tell you? Anything?"

I thought for a moment, trying to remember anything that the Guardian's would deem as 'useful'.

"Um... He talked a lot about how he believes your guys' 'reign' is coming to an end-"

"Typical," Bunny commented,

"-and he wanted me to join him-"

"You refused right?" Jack cut in, almost frantic.

"Of course-" Jack and the rest of the Guardians visibly relaxed, "-and... oh he said something about the solstice?"

"The solstice?" North repeated.

"Yeah... the winter solstice I think he said? Something about 'it all ending then'? I'm sorry... that's all I know," I said, suddenly feeling a little dizzy and tired.

"Thank you Lyra," North said, noticing my state. "We will have to figure out why Pitch is so interested in solstice, but I think that is enough grim conversation for one day."

The others spoke their agreement, and began to take their leave.

_Even Guardians are busy_, I thought. Sandy made sure I was going to be ok before he left, but then he too was gone.

"Now," North continued, "let us go to the Dining Hall, as I believe I am right in saying you must be hungry?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded gratefully, following him out the door. Jack fell in step beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Glad we both survived that," he whispered close to my ear, smiling. I giggled. Suddenly Pitch's nightmare didn't scare me as much anymore. As long as I was here, with the Guardians, with Jack, I felt safe. I felt happy.

_This is nice, _I thought to myself. I still couldn't believe I was in the most magical place in the world with Jack... _ok stop. What's wrong with you! Jack isn't like that..._

He must have noticed me tense up for a split second, because he started to pull away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing... C'mon let's go already. I'm starving."

"Ok," he said, grinning mischievously again. My heart (against my will) throbbed slightly at his expression. "Race you there!" he laughed, frosting the hall over with a flick of his wrist and running down it with ease, while I stumbled and slid on the suddenly slippery floor.

"Not fair!"

"Hurry up slowpoke!"

"But I don't know where I'm going!"

"And that's why I'm going to win!"

"Yeah? We'll see about that snow man!"

"_Snow man_?!"

"Oh shut up! You-"

"_JACK! _What did I say about frost at Pole_?!"_

_ "_Uhh... sorry North..."

* * *

**Ok, so I trouble wrapping their 'meeting' up, so I apologize if you found it not as smooth as it could have been :( sigh. **

**Anyways, hope you liked this one. Are things becoming clearer? Anybody starting to figure 'it' out?**

**Tell me any thought you have in the reviews!**

**-iceprincess**

**Non-member Review Responses:**

**_an awesome anon:_**** Thanks so much for reviewing! haha you ****_are_**** pretty awesome! I'm so glad you like it and I hope you like what's in store! Next update on Saturdayyy**

**_Mazzy_****: I hope you don't mind being left hanging with each chapter! I know some people ****_hate _****cliffhangers... I honestly don't try to make them, but sometimes they just happen! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story as much as I am though, and I hope the chapters to come live up to your expectations! Thanks for reviewing :)**

_**Korean Ninja: **_**WOW OMG YOU ARE THE BEST. My story made your day? Well, ****_your _****review made ****_my _****day! Thank you so so so much. So much. Keep up your ninja awesomeness. I'm soooo happy you think my story is ****_thatttttt _****good. It really makes me feel so amazing and you have no idea how much I appreciated your review. I just hope that the chapters I write continue to make you love the story I have to tell. Thanks again :) :) :D :D :P :P**

**See everyone Saturday! 3**


	18. Chapter 18- Small Comfort, Big Discovery

**Hey! Hope everyone saw Wednesday's update! (Was it nice not having to wait super duper long for updates?) I had hoped to get today's out a little earlier but it is what it is...**

**Anyways did lotsss of writing today, got the next few chapters under my belt, so hopefully everything turns out fantastic. **

**This one is a bit on the shorter side I believe, but the next one is ****_super_**** long. Like, 10 pages on Word long. Yeah. **

**Ok I won't hold you up any longer, so read, enjoy, and review?**

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost belongs to DreamWorks**

* * *

_Lyra_

I lay alone on the bed in the room North had lent to me, flipping through the various books I had found on a bookshelf. North had somehow managed to procure fresh, dry clothes for me to change into: black stretch pants and a warm red turtleneck sweater. I gratefully had changed before we had eaten, and now, exhausted, I was happy to be able to lie around. As usual, my curiosity had gotten the better of me, and eagerly I had begun pulling any and every book that seemed interesting from the shelf. They each seemed to hold different myths and legends, some of which I was very familiar with, and some that I had never heard of or seen before. Some were even different versions of tales I had grown up with. I wondered if any of them were true. By now, I'd have no problem believing anything I was told, no matter how ridiculous or unrealistic it seemed. Actually, I didn't really have a definition of 'unrealistic' anymore.

_Michael would like this one, _I thought to myself, casually browsing one of the books as I lazily re-braided my long hair over my shoulder. I sighed, closed it, and rolled over on my side.

Michael. I wondered what he was doing now, and if he was ok. I felt guilty that I wasn't with him now, but when I had gone with Jack to the lake, I hadn't expected a trip to the North Pole thrown in as well. _Or a draft to a war between mythos for that matter, _I thought. Like I'd told Jack earlier, Michael _should_ be fine, as he way staying at Jaime's for the night. Assuming that it _was_ still night. What was the time difference between the North Pole and home?

I felt something on my side, and reached my hand into my pocket. _My phone_, I realized. Pulling it out, I saw a missed call and a couple unread text messages from Melanie.

_Hey leer. Where've u been? I havent talked to u since we got out of school... just wondering where u r! ive got michael with me now cuz no ones at ur house... 4 some weird reason tho he says hes not worried... idk he and Jamie keep going on about jack frost (u no like in the christmas song?) so yeah theyre not being helpful... but anyway im worried cuz u did get a little weird when u left my house the other day so where r u? r u ok?_

_ -Mel_

I smiled. So the boys _had _seen me leave with Jack. That made me feel a little better. I think. At least my brother was ok, though. I began to text a reply to my friend.

_Hey mel im srry... yeah ive been out... not sure when I'll get home... but everythings fine, no need to worry. Thanks for taking care of michael i really appreciate it_

_ -Lyra_

I sent it, and within seconds I got a response. Good old social Melanie- she always had her phone on her.

_R u sure? And what do u want me to tell him?_

_ -Mel_

I thought for a moment. How could I tell my brother where I was, in a way that Melanie would understand and take seriously?

_Yeah everythings great... tell him im with a guardian and theres a few things I have to do, but I'll be home as soon as I can... give him a hug for me?_

_ -Lyra_

Hopefully Melanie would take 'guardian' to mean a family member, but hopefully it would give Michael some idea of where I actually was.

_Ooookkkk will do, but come home soon! We miss u! 333_

_ -Mel_

I shut my phone off to conserve the battery. I didn't know when I'd need to use it again. Setting it on the table next to the bed, I noticed Jack's staff still on the window seat, effectively pulling me away from my brief moment of somewhat normality and back into the world of impossibility. _Guess he forgot it in here earlier, _I thought, shrugging. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

It was a pale blue, with patterned gold specks, some larger than others, sprinkled throughout. On one side was a large golden sphere with a soft silver glow, and it seemed to be smiling at the other golden flecks on the ceiling. _The moon and stars_, I thought. Unhappy thoughts of the perspective _war_ came flooding back again, as well as my conversation with Pitch.

Then there was a knock at the door. I turned my head to see Jack poke his head into the room. Immediately I sat up.

"Hey... can I...?" he asked.

"Yeah, come in," I told him. He opened the door wider, and I expected him to simply retrieve his forgotten staff. But instead, he stayed where he was, shifting from foot to foot, as if not sure what to do next.

"Are you ok?" he asked finally.

"Yeah, just thinking about... you know."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"It's just... just a lot to take in."

"Kinda know the feeling. And I uh... I'm really sorry for putting you in a position like this..." he said scratching the back of his head, "I never thought..."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright Jack. It's really not you fault, anyway. Nobody knew." He nodded, but didn't appear entirely convinced. I patted the space on the bed next to me. "Come on, you look like you've got something on your mind too, like me."

He came over and sat next to me, pulling one knee up. "I think we all do," he sighed. I nodded in agreement. "You first," he said with a small smile, nudging me with his elbow.

My own smile lessened. "I was just thinking about my brother."

Jack nodded in understanding. "You know... I'd fly you home right now if I could, but North and the others would rather you stayed here, at least for a little while longer."

I nodded. I knew Jack understood how I was feeling. He'd told me about his little sister, and I knew he had felt just as protective of her as I felt now with Michael. It was for that reason that we both knew why I couldn't go home. North believed that Pitch might come after me again, and therefore the safest place for me at the moment was at the North Pole. They were worried about _my_ safety, but I was more concerned about my brother's. If I went home, he'd be in danger by just having me around.

"I got a message from my friend," I told Jack, "and she's looking after him. Jaime too. I shouldn't be worried but..." I trailed off.

Jack said nothing, instead just put his arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"What about you then?" I asked, not wanting to think about my brother anymore. He shrugged.

"I was just thinking about what Pitch said to you... what was that date he mentioned again?"

"The winter solstice?"

"Yeah, that. I mean, what's so special about it? Why pick a specific day?"

"I don't know," I said, thinking hard. It was a good question.

"It would have made more sense if it was something like Christmas," Jack continued. "Last time, he picked Easter, and it worked out pretty good for him for awhile. The holiday was completely ruined, the children's belief had pretty much died out, and the Guardians lost a lot of their strength. So why not go for Christmas? No offense to Bunny, but Christmas is a lot bigger than Easter for most children. It would be the perfect time for him to strike. Probably easier, too."

"Maybe he wanted to try a different approach this time? When exactly is the solstice anyway?"

Jack shrugged. "I think it's like the twentieth? The twenty-first?"

That _was _really close to Christmas. Jack was right- why not just go straight for the biggest holiday of the year? I looked at the ceiling again, thinking.

_Hang on. _

I jumped off the bed and ran to the bookshelf.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, confused.

"I was reading earlier before you came in, and all these books, they're all legends and whatnot. There might be... yes!"

I pried the fairly large midnight-blue book from the shelf, dusted it off (they were all very old and apparently not often used), and ran back to join a very bewildered looking Jack.

"_Legends of Astrology and Astronomy,_" Jack said, reading the title of the book.

"Yes," I said. "I _thought_ the winter solstice rang a bell, and now I remember- see, we talked about it a little last year in my AP Environmental Science class- only I couldn't remember that at first, so I didn't think anything of it, but then I saw the painting on the ceiling and after looking through- I mean its just a thought- but I-"

"Okkk I'm really not following," Jack cut in. I rolled my eyes, flipping through the pages. It didn't take long to find the one I was looking for.

"Here, listen to this," I told him.

_" 'The Winter Solstice, occurring on December twenty-first, has become popularly known today as the 'shortest day of the year'. However, it is also the darkest day of the year, occurring in the dead of winter, and by some it is considered the coldest,'_ I read excitedly.

"So Pitch plans on taking over the world on the darkest day of the year?" Jack clarified. I nodded. "The darkest day of the year- his power will be at its highest, and if he's telling the truth about already growing stronger..."

"I know," I told him. Things weren't looking so good. "It also says that it's the coldest day- so wouldn't you have stronger powers then, too?"

Jack shook his head. "Not necessarily. I'm the one who makes it cold. Pitch doesn't have to make the solstice dark- it already is naturally."

I frowned. _There has to be an advantage for us somewhere, _I thought.

"Here, there's more- _'However, to the ancient-"_

But I was cut off by a loud booming voice coming from the hall.

"Jack! Come now! We must head to the sleigh immediately!" North was calling urgently.

Jack wasted no time jumping off the bed and running to the window to retrieve his staff. "Research later. Now, time to go." He started to leave, but paused and turned at the door. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait what's going on? Coming where?" I asked, confused.

"Guess we'll find out," he said, grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me out the door. The heavy blue book fell to the floor with a _thud._

If only we'd had time to finish reading it.

* * *

**So kinda short, but I wanted to end it there. Next weekend will be very very long so...**

**Anyways, so the Solstice is apparently a big deal... what do you guys think?**

**See everybody next week!**

**-iceprincess**


	19. Chapter 19- The Battle of Belief: Part 1

**Sorry for the teensy-tiny late update, but I was out all day yesterday because it was our school's Homecoming! Really late for it, I know, but my school can be a it strange sometimes.**

**And speaking of late stuff... I'm sorry guys but there will be NO UPDATE next week. I am going on a class trip and be gone almost the entire weekend. :(**

**But enough sad stuff... Back to the story! **

**DO NOT KILL ME for the major cliff hanger at the end. I'm sorry but I absolutely had to in order to set up the next chapter!**

**-iceprincess**

**Disclaimer: The Guardians and Pitch Black belong to DreamWorks**

* * *

_Jack_

Lyra and I raced down the hallway leading to where North stored his sleigh- a room on the edge of the workshop, resembling a cavern more than anything else, made completely of ice with tunnels and ramps leading outside. When we arrived, North had already taken his place behind the reins, and having donned his red and black-furred coat and hat, was digging around in his pockets, clearly looking for something. Without hesitation I leaped up onto the sleigh behind him, but Lyra skidded to a halt, jaw completely dropped.

"Wha- _Oh my go-_"

"_Now_ Lyra," I said, grabbing her arm and helping her climb into the sleigh.

"Ok, this is pretty cool- I mean, _wow_," she said, eyes wide as she continued to stare at North's sled in fascination.

"Not your typical Christmas-Santa-Claus-sleigh," I agreed. She nodded, completely dumbfounded.

"But... where... are we going?" She asked, sitting down next to me and griping the sled's edge in anticipation.

"No idea," I replied, "Hey North! Where're we going?" I called to the big man in the front.

"We must hurry." He called back, "I will explain in a minute- for now, _hold on tight!_"

And with that the magical sled and reindeer shot forward through the ice-carved tunnels, gaining speed with every twist and turn. Lyra screamed beside me, but I was laughing with exhilaration, reveling in the windy-speed sensation. After a final twist, the sleigh shot out of the tunnel into the sky like a rocket, and we were off to... well, wherever we were headed. North seemed to finally find what he was looking for, and from one of his many coat pockets he produced a glass snow globe. He shook it gently and whispered into it, before throwing it into the air in front of the sleigh. A vortex of swirling rainbow colors spilled open where the snow globe had been, and North steered the sleigh right for it.

"Whoa," Lyra whispered. I didn't think her jaw could drop any lower.

"_Hang on tighttt!" _I yelled, grabbing hold of her as the sleigh sped through the vortex with a burst of speed.

Wherever we emerged, it was nighttime, and snow was falling.

"Why aren't I cold?" Lyra asked, reaching her hand into the air to catch the tiny snowflakes. She didn't have anything on but the red turtleneck sweater North had given her. I was surprised she wasn't shivering.

"Sweater has magic properties. Not all of us who live at North Pole are immune to such extreme temperatures," North said, giving me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes.

"So... what are we doing exactly?" I asked.

"The globe," he said, his face turning serious again. "The lights started to go out."

_ "What?"_ I exclaimed, shocked.

North nodded. "Yes, but only in certain area. It is very strange, so I thought we need to investigate."

"You think it's Pitch?" I asked.

"Might be. Probably is. But for lights to go out _completely,_ not just flicker, and only a small area- it is strange indeed."

"Hang on," Lyra interrupted, "What do you guys mean, 'lights'? Are we talking about that snow globe thing you had North?"

"There's a giant globe of the world at the Pole," I explained to her, "It's lit up with lots of tiny balls of light, and each light is a child who believes in us. If the lights go out," I glanced at North, "then those children have stopped believing in us."

"So you think Pitch is responsible for snuffing out a couple of kids' belief?" she asked.

"Not a couple," North answered. "An entire city. Every child in this city has stopped believing."

I looked around us again, suddenly figuring out where we were. "Wait, is this-"

"Russia," North confirmed. "Moscow."

"We're in _Russia?_" Lyra asked, scrambling up to get a good look at the city as we flew through the night sky. I didn't blame her- the snow-covered, festively lit-up city did look pretty cool. The snowflakes glittered like tiny jewels in her dark hair. _She looks pretty like that_, a voice randomly thought in my head. _Wait what?_

"But I thought Pitch wasn't going to attack 'til the solstice," Lyra said aloud, pulling me from my own thoughts. "That's not for another, what, four days?"

"Three," North corrected, "You were at Pole longer than seemed."

I saw worry etched on her face, and I knew she was thinking of Michael. But she looked at the ground and shook her head, and when her gaze lifted upwards again, her expression was one of determination.

"Pitch is probably starting to draw his forces together. He said everything would _end _on the solstice, but I don't think he's planning on waiting until then," I said, answering her question while eyeing her carefully.

Lyra turned to North. "What about the other Guardians? Are they coming too? Meeting us somewhere?"

"This is pure instinct of mine, so I have no proof that it is Pitch, no matter how likely it is. Bunny will meet us, but Tooth and Sandy both have close to 24/7 jobs, and though I alerted them, they will not be joining us. But it is not so bad- if it _is _Pitch, then continuing to do their jobs will keep up the belief of children all over the world, and by doing so, keep us strong."

"Because you get your powers and strength from children believing in you," Lyra said.

"Right, and that is why your belief is so special. Adult belief, however improbable, will have no effect on us. It is the children's belief that gives us our power, because it is they who we are vowed to protect. But you Lyra, you fall somewhere in between- more than a child but not quite an adult yet, either. The effect you could have on us, it is unpredictable. That is why Pitch is so interested in you."

Lyra was silent for a few minutes, letting the information sink in.

"I shouldn't be here then," she said softly. "If Pitch is after me-"

"It is too late now. Next time Jack, she stays at the Pole," North said with a stern look in my direction.

"Don't blame me!" I protested, "It's not like _you_ made any effort to keep her from coming."

"Was not focusing on her at time," North countered, "and now I realize my mistake. Bringing her was dangerous."

"But leaving her would be, too," I told him. "For all we know, this could be a diversion designed to get _us _out of the way so Pitch can get to _her_. At least _with _us she's protected."

"Guys I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make things more difficult-" she began, but I stopped her.

"You don't need to apologize Lyra, its not your fault- its mine. It's my fault you're in this mess," I told her. I looked back at North. "She stays with me. She's my responsibility. End of discussion."

North shot me a quick look before nodding and focusing on driving.

...

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as we flew through the snowy sky. Finally, we landed in a quiet abandoned park.

"Bunny said he'd meet us here," North said in a hushed tone as he pulled back on the reins.

I jumped off the sleek sleigh and helped Lyra down.

"Thanks," she whispered, her words forming tiny clouds in the cold air.

" 'Bout time ya gumbies showed up," Bunny's voice came from behind me. I turned to face the over-large rabbit. "Hey Sheila, North" he said kindly to Lyra and nodding to North. "Frostbite." He said, acknowledging me with a huff.

"Kangaroo," I returned with a smirk.

He opened his mouth to respond but North cut him off.

"Not now you two. We have business to take care of."

"Right," Bunny said, tearing his gaze away from me. "I've scouted out the area- almost the entire city to tell ya the truth- and the only sign of _him_ are the dreams. Every single child in Moscow has black-sand nightmares, and no matter what I tried I couldn't touch any of 'em- passed right through 'em all." He reported. "This is a job for Sandy, mates, not us."

"How could he have drained an entire city of belief though, just like that? It's like it was too easy for him," I said, trying to wrap my head around the idea that not a single child here believed in the Guardians. Just days ago I had been here, playing in the snow with some kids, all of which could see me. Could Pitch really be so powerful that he'd created enough fear and doubt to stop even those from believing?

_How?_

I looked over at Lyra. _That's how_.

Her belief really had come with a price. And now the other Guardians had to pay it. I wanted to find Pitch and beat him for good, before anyone else got hurt or worse.

"Bunny, you sure there was no sign of him or his Nightmares?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, arms folded.

"Um guys?" Lyra spoke up suddenly, "Is it just me or, does something not feel right?"

We all looked around. The snow was still falling lazily from the sky, and everything was lightly covered in a sparkly sheet of white. St. Basil's Cathedral could be seen in the far distance, its colorful domes all lit up and frosted over. Everything was peaceful, quiet.

Too quiet.

"Lyra's right- it's darker than it was before," I said.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. That's what happens at night. The sun goes down, the lights go out. It gets darker."

"Not like this," I insisted, looking around. Were my eyes playing tricks on me, or were even the tiny colorful lights that lit up the buildings growing dimmer?

Bunny pulled out his boomerangs warily. "Mate, I haven't seen any other sign of him- he's probably moved onto another city by now. We should get Sandy and-"

"Oh, how easy it is to hide in the darkness, rabbit." A cold voice echoed from somewhere in the dark park. Bunny whipped around and pointed his boomerangs threateningly at the trees, quickly brushing away his surprise. North and I moved in closer, each readying our weapons.

"Pitch!" I yelled into the darkness, "Show yourself!"

Two black Nightmare stallions emerged from the trees, seeming to form from the darkness itself. Their yellow-orange eyes shown brightly, observing us carefully. A few more trickled out behind them, their fire-eyes just as cold and foreboding.

North turned to Lyra anxiously, handing her one of his twin swords. "Here, take this- if they come near, its magic blade will turn them to dust." Lyra almost dropped it, surprised by its weight.

"Th-thanks but I don't know how to use a sword-"

"Just swing it," I told her, "and don't hit yourself. We'll keep the Nightmares away from you if we can, though."

Pitch's cold laugh came from the darkness again. "How noble your intentions are." I gripped my staff tighter. "Too bad they won't save you." As he spoke, the man himself finally emerged from his hiding place, a proud smirk on him face. "Boo."

As if on command, the horses ran forward towards us. More and more streamed from the darkness, appearing almost out of nowhere. "Whatever happens," I said turning quickly to face Lyra, "don't let him make you afraid, it will only make him stronger." She nodded, her face unreadable. North, Bunny and I ran forward to meet them, taking out as many as we could. I ducked as Bunny's boomerangs whizzed over my head, spinning around and shooting another Nightmare with a blast of ice. I used the snow on the ground to my advantage, and with a wave of my staff a dozen snowballs changed to hard ice. I threw them at the horses, years of snowball fighting giving me flawless aim, and each ball of ice shattered the creature it hit. North slashed with his sword left and right, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Bunny's egg-bombs go off in clouds of green and pink smoke. I saw Lyra doing her best with North's other sword, but for the most part the Nightmares seemed to ignore her. I wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved, but I didn't dwell on it long. She seemed, for the meantime, safe. I turned my attention to the fight at hand.

We could've defeated the pack of Nightmares in a matter of seconds, but for every horse we destroyed, a new one took its place. They continued to ride out of the darkness, appearing from nowhere, the black-sand swirling around them like strange smoke. I spun and aimed my staff at a group of three Nightmares, when a dark figure blocked my path.

"Come to join the fight at last, Pitch? I'd forgotten what a coward you were." I jeered.

Pitch glared angrily. "You don't realize what you are up against Jack," he spoke bitterly, his long black scythe forming in his hand.

"Yeah? Well then why don't you tell me? Why are you doing all of this? You'll _never_ win!" We started circling each other, our staffs pointing threateningly at the other, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Don't you see? This is my _revenge_! By the winter solstice I will rule supreme, and if it means destroying every little Guardian standing in my way, then so be it. _This _fight, however, I will enjoy. If it weren't for you, the so-called 'neutral party', I would have won last time. I underestimated you Jack, but I won't make that mistake again."

I gritted my teeth. He was so dead.

"Time to make your last stand Jack Frost, you will not cross me again," he spoke with a frightful grin, and with a downward slash of his scythe, the fight began.

The whole thing was a blur of sounds, colors, and movements. My staff radiated blue energy, glowing brightly against the black sands it repelled. I refused to focus on anything but Pitch and myself, shooting blasts of snow and ice at the dark man, and calling upon the winds to give me a hopefully higher advantage.

But he was strong.

Stronger than he should have been.

I gritted my teeth and kept fighting.

I breathed in the cold air into my lungs and let my senses take over, guiding the winter elements to do what I wanted. I sent ice daggers, iced snowballs, and blasts of blue energy mixed with snow and ice in his direction. I blew the wind into his face, whipping the falling snow around so that it became impossible to see. Every wave of sand Pitch sent to me I froze, letting the particles explode into dust. But no matter what I tried, I couldn't gain the upper hand. Neither, however, did he.

Suddenly, a piercing cry came from somewhere behind me. I whipped my head around to see Lyra sprawled on the ground, appearing in pain. _I need to get to her_, I thought frantically, before remembering the bigger threat at the moment. I flipped back around just in time to block Pitch's weapon from crashing down on top of me, but the damage was done. I'd lost focus, broken my rhythm. My building worry for Lyra only made things worse. I struggled to maintain the fight, but I knew the battle was no longer in my favor. I had switched entirely to defensive maneuvers, and had no opening for attacks of my own. Pitch glared at me spitefully, and I knew it was very unlikely he'd show any kind of mercy.

He wouldn't stop until I was dead.

My heart thumped uncontrollably.

_ This is my revenge. Time to make your last stand, Jack Frost, you will not cross me again. _

* * *

**_Reminder: No update next week... sorryyyy :(_**

**Guest Review Responses:**

**Jodi Blu: UGHHHHH You are Soooooooooo close! Out of everyone who's guessed, you have come the closest. However, you've overlooked a couple of tiny details (I won't say which) so your theory isn't entirely correct. Keep looking! I bet you can figure it out! Good luck! Thanks for reviewing! And yes Jack and Lyra are definitely beginning to ... bond. And OMG do your writing assignment! School comes first! Well why am I saying that tho because as I write this I'm neglecting an entire History paper... Ugh you and me both Jodi, you and me both. I'm glad you liked the texts, I wrote them as if I were texting so I'm glad they have been approved! lol. And ya she didn't take the book with her, she probably should've, but she didn't. Blame Jack. Idk haha. As for Manny, he runs on the Lunar Cycle. So, I guess it would all depend on how full the moon is, you know? Idk how clear I've made it in the story, but the moon is in a WAXING stage, so its on it way to becoming full... ok time to stop before i give anything away! Luv ya,**

**-iceprincess**

**Minni: Yay! Thanks sooooo much! You really should see the movie- its life-changing! The mast amazing thing I've ever seen, which is saying something considering its not Disney! Thanks so much again, hope you continue to read!**

**-iceprincess**

**an awesome anon: Hello again awesome friend! hahaha and yes, unfortunately there ****_was_**** something super important they didn't read. Oh well. hahahaha. Don't worry, you'll find out what it said... eventually. Hope you don't kill me for adding even more suspense to the end of this chapter! Now, you and Jodi Blu killed me! You both are SOOOOOOO close on figuring out who Lyra is/will become! But unfortunately, like her, you aren't quite right either. You were doing so good, and then one of your sentences was not quite right. Just something really tiny, you know? (Not telling you what). But I'm SOOO GLAD you are going back into the chapters hunting for clues. They. Are. Everywhere. Just saying. Some obvious, some not. Some I forget where I even put them! Keep searching and let me know what you find!**

**Thanks for reviewing! :) :) :)**

**-iceprincess**

**ok guys, over and out!** **bye!**


End file.
